The Masquerade
by Lady Sethia
Summary: Kagome goes back to her time for a masquerade ball that Sesshoumaru is throwing. They run into each other at the party, the only problem is both are unaware who the other is. Songfic...might contiue depending.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not nor will I ever own any of the Inu Yasha characters sighs or the song Who's That Girl**  
  
Song: Who's That Girl by Madonna  
  
Symbols: ~{...}~ Lyrics  
  
'...' Thoughts  
  
~...~ Letter  
  
Summary: Kagome goes back to her time for a masquerade ball that Sesshoumaru is throwing. They run into each other at the party, the only problem is both are unaware who the other is. Songfic...might contiue depending.  
  
~The Masquerade~  
  
She had been looking forward to this day for months now. Kagome had rushed home early in the morning so she would be sure that she would be ready on time. Ditching Inu Yasha had been a bit harder than she had originally thought, but after ten good sits she had finally got home.  
  
"Momma, did you pick up my dress?" She yelled down the hall from her room. She waited for a minute and when she got no response she started to nervously bite her nails. 'Damn, I am not going to make it. I am going to be late.' She sighed then took in a deep breath. "MOM!"   
  
Mrs. Higurashi smiled and peeked her head out of her closet 'I have been waiting for this day.' "Yes dear?" she called back to her daughter.  
  
Kagome heard her mother chuckle and frowned, "Mom, now is not the time to be playing games, I am going to be late. Did you pick up my dress?"  
  
Her mother sighed, "Yes Kagome, I will be in there in a minute. I have to get the mask down that goes with it." Mrs. Higurashi pushed her hanging clothes aside and reached to the very back of her closet. Pulling out a small mahogany box from the back, she blew the dust off the top and opened it. She smiled at the contents neatly placed in the box. Quickly she shut the top, grabbed the dress and made her way to her daughter.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi opened the door to her daughter's room and walked over to the bed, after sitting down she called to Kagome who was in the bathroom. "Kagome, dear, please come out here." She heard her mumble something then the doorknob turned and her daughter was standing before her.  
  
"Mom, I am so going to be late. Where is my..." Kagome's voice trailed off when she saw the white ball gown that had been laid across the bed. "It's beautiful." she whispered as she walked up and touched it.   
  
"Kagome, please sit down. There is something I need to tell you about the dress." Mrs. Higurashi patted the bed next to her.   
  
Kagome took a seat next to her mom, staring in awe at the dress still. "What is it mom?"  
  
Her mother smiled, "Kagome, daughter, this is the dress I wore the night I met your father. We met at a ball much like the one you are going to tonight and I figured it is time to pass it on to you."  
  
Kagome gasped, "Mom, really? I mean, are you sure?"  
  
She took her daughter's hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeez. "Yes, dear, I am sure. Here, stand up and I will help you get into it."  
  
Slowly she stood and watched as her mother pulled out a corset and hoop skirt to go under the dress. "A corset?" Kagome asked puzzled. She watched as her mother only shook her head and walked over to her, corset in hand.  
  
After an hour passed Kagome was dressed and almost ready to head out. Slowly she walked up to her full length mirror, she took a quick glance at herself. The dress was perfect, like it had been made for her. The top was figure forming and the sleeves hung off her shoulders showing off the top of her arms. Turning to the side she admired the way the bottom hid her figure that would leave the onlookers guessing. Kagome giggled as she twisted this way and that making the diamonds, that had to have been attached to the dress by magic, sparkle brightly in the light.  
  
"We aren't done yet." Mrs. Higurashi said as she smiled at her daughter. "Come, let me do your make-up and your hair."   
  
After her mother finished with her, she went to look at herself in the mirror one last time. She smiled at the results and turned to leave. Before she could move her mother's hand on her shoulder stopped her.  
  
"And now for the finishing touches." Mrs. Higurashi picked up the box from the bed and opened it. Coming up behind her daughter she pulled out the first item. She put the box down on the dresser next to her, then unclasped the silver chain. "This is for love." she whispered into her daughter's ear as she finished putting the necklace on her.   
  
Kagome grabbed the chain and looked at the pendant that hung from it. There in kanji was the word love, she went to turn to her mother to hug her and was stopped.  
  
"No, not yet. One more thing." She reached over to the box again and pulled out the last item. "Can't go to a masquerade ball without a mask." She paused briefly before putting the mask on her daughter. She ran her fingers over the diamonds that were in the shape of a cresent moon on the cat's forehead. Smiling at the memories, she put the mask on her daughter then tied the strings that held it up.  
  
"A cat mask?" Kagome asked curiously.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi laughed, "Yes Kagome. Now turn around so I can get a picture of this."  
  
After many pictures were taken and the hugs were given, Kagome was on her way to the ball.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'I don't even know why I bother with these events. Every time I throw one of these things I get sick from the stench and I have fend off girls with every step I take.' He thought begrudgingly. He had been wondering around for hours looking for something to distract himself from the festivities, but had no luck.  
  
His sensitive hearing picked up the sound of the ball room doors opening and he looked up, anger showing through his eyes, at the person who would dare come late to his ball. The look of anger was quickly lost as he took in the sight of the beautiful woman that had walked in.  
  
The way her dress sparkled in the light lulled him into a daze. His body moved on it's own accord, slowly moving him closer to the woman that had captured his interest. The closer he got to her, the more the scent of jasmine filled the air and overpowered all other smells in the room, making him feel drunk.  
  
As he got even closer he noticed she was standing with a group of woman, who were talking amongst themselves. He heard her laugh, the sound was like music to his ears. A strange feeling erupted in his stomach, something he had never felt before. Everytime he heard her laughter the feeling, like something tickling the inside of his stomach, came.  
  
He let out a low growl, 'Who is this woman? And what exactly is she doing to me?'  
  
~{Who's that girl, who's that girl  
  
When you see her, say a prayer and kiss your heart goodbye  
  
She's trouble, in a word get closer to the fire  
  
Run faster, her laughter burns you up inside  
  
You're spinning round and round  
  
You can't get up, you try but you can't}~  
  
Someone putting their arms around his waist brought him back to reality. He growled yet again, then turned to the person who was touching him without his permission. "Shihara, remove yourself from my side." He stated cooly.  
  
Shihara pouted, "But Sessy, you need a date and I have decided I will help you out with that." She looked up to him with pleading eyes while she traced his jawline with her fingertips.  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at her, his eyes piercing right through her like daggers. "I will not repeat myself, wench."  
  
She made a mewing noise as she recoiled from him in fright. She glanced over in the direction he had been looking and her fear quickly melted away into anger. "Oh, I see I have competition. Well that is easily remedied." As Shihara started to saunter over to the girl her arm was grabbed and she was roughly yanked back.  
  
"You will not harm her, nor will you speak with her." The tone of his voice promised death if she disobeyed.  
  
"Humph" Shihara jerked her arm away from his grasp. "You will not tell me who I can and can not talk to Sesshoumaru." With that she walked out of his view.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked back in the direction the group of girls were and noticed that she, the one who had mesmerized him, was no longer with them. His eyes scanned the ball room searching for her, 'I must find her and make sure Shihara doesn't do anything. I do not trust that witch of a neko-youkai.'  
  
~{Quien es esa nina, who's that girl  
  
Senorita, mas fina, who's that girl  
  
Quien es esa nina, who's that girl  
  
Senorita, mas fina, who's that girl}~  
  
After a few minutes of searching he spotted her. He walked over to the side of the room she was at but kept far enough away from her so he could observe her from a distance.  
  
Kagome felt the sensation of someone watching her and she turned. Her eyes made contact with golden ones that were shining from behind a mask shaped like a dog's head. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in the rest of him. His three piece suit was completely white and was snug enough to show off his lean, slightly muscular, body. His long silver hair was tied back losely at the shoulders with a small white ribbon.   
  
She slowly started to make her way over to him, ignoring her thoughts that were screaming 'Warning! Danger! He is a youkai!' A slightly seductive smile came to her lips as she got closer to him, causing chill to run down his spine.  
  
The grey/blue eyes staring out at him with so much determination through the mask brought back a memory of someone he had spent over four hundred years trying to forget. They made him remember the day the young miko woman that traveled with his brother suddenly disappeared. He was there when she faded from view, he heard the cries of her companions as well as his Rin's cries.  
  
"Great party, don't you think?" Kagome asked the man in front of her.  
  
He snapped out of his thoughts and painful memories, "I would hope so, I am the host."  
  
"Oh" was all she could say as she felt the blush of embarrassment reach her cheeks. "I'm sorry, my friends didn't give me much information on the party. Please forgive my rudeness." she said while giving him a deep bow after she recovered from the embarrassing moment.  
  
"I do believe that was a complement, if I am not mistaken, and there is nothing rude about those." he said, giving her a smirk. He offered her a hand, "Care to dance?"  
  
~{You try to avoid her, fate is in your hands  
  
She's smiling, an invitation to the dance  
  
Her heart is on the street, tu corazon es suyo  
  
Now you're falling at her feet  
  
You try to get away but you can't}~  
  
Kagome looked to the hand that was extended to her, not flinching away from the claws she took his offered hand. Letting herself be lead to the dance floor she felt her heart quicken it's pace. A hand made it's way to her waist while the other held tight to her hand. Before she could blink she was pulled closer to him and he took the lead starting the dance.  
  
The song they had started to dance to ended all too quickly. Kagome went to pull away, thinking the dance was over, but he tightened his grip on her. A slow song started, and once again he started to dance. Kagome began to feel nervous, 'Why a slow dance? Why? I am not good at this, I am going to make a fool of myself.' Caught up too much in her thoughts she missed a step and ended up coming down on his foot.  
  
Quickly she pulled herself away from him and bowed her head. "I am so sorry, I am not good at slow dances." She turned to leave, "I will take my leave now, please excuse me." She felt him grab her and she was spun around to face him.  
  
"You will never become good if you do not practice at it. You may leave if you really want to but you do not seem like a quiter to me."  
  
Kagome looked at him with fire in her eyes, "Ok, teach me then." She put her hand back in his and the other back on his shoulder. When he didn't begin to dance she glared at him again, "Well? I am waiting." She saw him smirk at her as he started the dance where he had left off.   
  
Shihara watched the two from across the room and growled to herself. 'Who the hell is this woman? What the fuck does that nigen bitch have that I don't?'  
  
~{Quien es esa nina, who's that girl  
  
Senorita, mas fina, who's that girl  
  
Quien es esa nina, who's that girl  
  
Senorita, mas fina, who's that girl}~  
  
Kagome watched the way his feet moved and she moved her's with his, following the pattern. It didn't take her long to learn, when she did she stopped looking at his feet. Getting caught up in the song she leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes.  
  
~{Light up my life, so blind I can't see  
  
Light up my life, no one can help me now}~  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at her when he felt her lay her head on him. For the first time since Rin he smiled a true smile. 'I must know who she is.' As much as he hated to break the moment, he needed to know the answer to the question plaguing him. Pulling her even closer to his body so she could hear him over the music he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Who are you?"  
  
She smiled against his chest, "What fun would a masquerade ball be if you knew who the people were?" As the song came to an end Kagome lifted her head from his chest. She backed away from him and smiled, "Thank you for the dance, I enjoyed it. I think I am going to get something to drink now."  
  
He let go of her reluctantly and watched as she started to walk away from him. "Maybe we will run into each other again before the night is over." he heard her call back over her shoulder.  
  
Kagome got her drink and walked out into the garden to get some fresh air. She made her way to the gazebo in the middle of the garden and sat down. Letting out a sigh she closed her eyes and tilted her head back enjoying the way the cool breeze felt against her hot skin.  
  
She felt another youkai getting closer to her, but she kept her eyes shut. 'Can't they just leave me alone for one night?' She could feel that the youkai was continuing it's advance on her so she decided to let it know she knew it was there. "Either come out already or leave."  
  
"Stupid human, he is mine." Shihara growled.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes at the statement and glared at the youkai in front of her. "Why the fuck are you telling me this?" She huffed then closed her eyes again.  
  
Shihara flexed her claws and then lunged at the girl in front of her. Just as she was about to make contact a hand came out of no where and grabbed her arm.  
  
He had gotten there just as Shihara had gone for the woman. He grabbed her arm, twisted it around to her back and applied presure to it. He looked down to the girl he had shared the dance with and noticed that her eyes were still closed and she was completely relaxed. "You are either incredibly foolish, or incredibly brave." He heard her laugh at his statement.  
  
~{Run faster, her laughter burns you up inside  
  
He's spinning round and round  
  
You can't get up, you try but you can't}~  
  
"I have been called both, you can call me whatever you want." She smirked, but kept her eyes closed. "Besides, she may be a youkai but she couldn't have touched me if she wanted too."  
  
Sesshoumaru and Shihara both spoke up to the last statement at the same time.  
  
"You can tell that she is youkai?"  
  
"I can too bitch!"  
  
Kagome laughed again, "Yes I can tell that she is a youkai, you are one as well. Along with half the people, or should I say youkai, at the party." She opened her eyes and looked at Shihara, "And if you think you can touch me, go for it. Let her go, I want to prove this bitch wrong."  
  
"Let's hope what you say is true." Sesshoumaru let the neko youkai go and watched as Shihara went to attack the human.   
  
Shihara lunged for Kagome again, this time he didn't stop her. Her claws were an inch away from Kagome's skin when a pink light became visable. Shihara pushed on and the light expanded then exploded, sending the neko into a near by wall.  
  
His expressionless mask faltered, "A miko?"  
  
~{Quien es esa nina, who's that girl  
  
Senorita, mas fina, who's that girl  
  
Quien es esa nina, who's that girl  
  
Senorita, mas fina, who's that girl}~  
  
Shihara picked herself up off the ground and ran at Kagome again, "Bitch you will pay!"  
  
Sesshoumaru caught her again and put her in the same hold. "I ask you again, who are you?"  
  
Sighing Kagome shook her head, then she said to no one in particular. "Can't I just have one night of fun? What the fuck did I do to deserve this?"  
  
"You're a man stealing bitch, that is why." the neko replied.  
  
"Listen, I am not telling you who I am. This is the whole point of these parties, no one knows who you are." she said completely ignoring the female youkai.  
  
Shihara, getting tired of being ignored, began to strugle to free herself from Sesshoumaru. "Let me go this instant." she hissed.  
  
Sesshoumaru twisted her arm further and she yelped in pain. "I told you not to go near her and you went against my orders."  
  
Kagome's eyes went wide, surprised, 'He was protecting me?'  
  
~{Light up my life, so blind I can't see  
  
Light up my life, no one can help me now}~  
  
Kagome stood, "I am going back inside." She then turned and made her way back inside.  
  
After she was out of sight Sesshoumaru dropped Shihara on her ass hard, "Now get out, and if I ever see you near my home again I will not hesitate to kill you." Fearing for her life, she simply nodded and made her way out.  
  
~{Who's that girl  
  
Now, who's that girl  
  
Now, who's that girl  
  
Now, who's that girl}~  
  
He walked back into his house and scanned the crowd for her. By now most of the humans had gone home, so the crowd was getting smaller. He growled in frustration as he searched the room again and again, each time not finding her.   
  
By the time it was time to pack everything up and call it a night he was aggravated that he still couldn't find her. As he was saying good night to the last of his guests one of his servants approached him.  
  
"Excuse me, Lord Sesshoumaru, one of the maids found this on the dinning room table while she was cleaning." He handed the folded white piece of paper, bowed then went back to his duties.  
  
Sesshoumaru carefully unfolded the letter and read the contents:  
  
~I had a great time tonight and look forward to doing it again. I want to thank you again for the dance. I look forward to your next masquerade party. Till then, take care.  
  
Signed,  
  
Your Mystery Dancer~   
  
He neatly folded it back into the square shape he had gotten it in and walked to his bedroom to prepare for bed. Tucking the note away in a safe place, he turned out the light, laid down and began planning the next party as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
~{Quien es esa nina, who's that girl  
  
Senorita, mas fina, who's that girl  
  
Quien es esa nina, who's that girl  
  
Senorita, mas fina, who's that girl}~ 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not nor will I ever own any of the Inu Yasha characters *sighs* or the song Strong Enough**  
  
Song: Strong Enough by Sheryl Crow   
  
Symbols: ~{...}~ Lyrics  
  
'...' Thoughts  
  
~The Masquerade: Chapter 2~  
  
Kagome pulled herself up out of the well, turning she grabbed her bag she had placed on the ground and slung it over her shoulder. 'What does mom put in this thing? I swear it gets heavier everytime I come back.' A sweat drop beaded on her forehead then slowly started to roll down the side of her face, gaining speed as it collected more sweat in it's path.   
  
She came face to face with Inu Yasha, so close her nose was almost touching his, when she turned to make her way to the village. "Oh" she said startled "Inu Yasha, you scared me." Taking in deep breaths, she tried to calm her breathing. She went to smile at the hanyou but stopped when she noticed the scowl on his face. "Inu Yasha, what's wrong?"  
  
Grabbing her arm he spun, yanking her into walking, he started for the village. "I told you not to go home but you disobeyed me Kagome. I need the jewel so I can't have you running off, you are not leaving my sight from now on."  
  
"What are you talking about, Inu Yasha?" Kagome tried to pull her arm from his grasp only to have him tighten his grip. "Inu Yasha let me go, I told you over a week ago that I had to go home when I did. Why are you acting like this?"  
  
Slowing to a stop Inu Yasha turned to Kagome, "You didn't even go back for those test things you are always talking about. You went home for fun, we don't have time for you to have fun. We have to get the shards from the jewel YOU broke. Kami, Kikyou wouldn't be this irresponsible." As he turned he felt Kagome yank her arm free.  
  
Tears stung her eyes, bitting her bottom lip she attempted to keep them from falling. "Inu Yasha...I..." She turned her head away from him. 'Why does he have to be like this?' she cried inwardly to herself.  
  
Inu Yasha grabbed her face and turned it back to look at him, anger blazing in his eyes. "Wench, we don't have time for this. Stop your stupid crying." Taking her arm again, he started walking to the village.   
  
Anger boiled up from the deepest depth inside of Kagome. 'I have had enough of this.' With that thought she firmly planted her feet on the ground. "Inu Yasha." She watched as he came to a stop and turned to her. Raising her free hand, she swung it with all her strength making contact with his right cheek. The sound echoed through the clearing surrounding the well.  
  
Inu Yasha felt her hand make contact with a sharp sting, then a burning sensation followed. In a fit of rage, he grabbed the hand that had just harmed him and twisted it. A sickening snap was heard as the bones in her wrist broke. "Bitch, don't ever hit me again."  
  
Kagome didn't even flinch when she felt the searing pain of her wrist being broken. Brining her eyes from her wrist to his eyes she noticed they were tinged with red. She felt a small amount of fear make it's way past her anger but she pushed it aside. Through clenched teeth she spoke to him "Inu Yasha, I am warning you, let me go right now."  
  
Laughing at her he brought his clawed hand up, as he brought it down for the strike something hit him in the stomach. Losing his balance he fell back landing hard on his back. "I thought I smelled the filth of a hanyou." The cold emotionless voice came from behind him.  
  
Inu Yasha tilted his head to see the man standing behind him. "Sesshoumaru, I don't have time to deal with you right now." He heard him laugh, then felt his body fly through the air making contact with a tree. "Ka..go..me" was the last thing he heard himself say before everything went black.  
  
Kagome watched as Inu Yasha hit the tree then blacked out as he slid down the trunk. Her anger melted away to fear and that is when the pain from her wrist hit her full force. "Sesshoumaru, why?" she asked as she fell to her knees. Black dots danced in her vison as she watched the demon lord come closer.   
  
Her body fell limp to the ground as he got to her, sighing Sesshoumaru bent down and picked her up. Taking one last look at the unconscious hanyou, he sped off into the forest with the Miko in his arm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome woke to the smell of meat cooking. Slowly she opened her eyes just enough to see where she was at, taking in her surroundings she noticed she was at a campsite. She went to push herself up into a sitting position, a sharp pain shot through her arm and she screamed in pain. As she fell backwards to the ground she felt a hand gently grab her shoulder. "It hasn't healed completely yet, woman, let me help you up." Sesshoumaru said from behind her as he lifted her body into a sitting postion.  
  
Recognizing the voice the memories of the day's events slammed into her, bringing tears to her eyes. She watched as his figure walked out from behind her and came to stop in front of her. Staring at his shoes she asked the question she never got the answer to. "Why, Sesshoumaru?" Kagome heard him sigh and watched as his feet moved away from her to the fire.  
  
She raised her head and stared at the demon lord's back, "Answer me." When he turned around to face her she saw he had a plate of food in his hand. She looked to his eyes questionably and her thoughts went spinning when she saw the slightest sign of remorse deep within them.  
  
"Even after what he did to you, you still cry for him. Why?" he asked as he brought her the plate of food.  
  
She took the plate he offered her and took a bite out of the meat. Looking up to him after she had swallowed the bite, she shook her head. "Someone like you would never understand and someone like me couldn't ever help you to understand." She watched him nod at her and walk to a tree near the fire, sitting down at the base.  
  
~{God, I feel like hell tonight  
  
Tears of rage I cannot fight  
  
I'd be the last to help you understand  
  
Are you strong enough to be my man?}~  
  
Kagome placed the plate on the ground after she finished, "When are you taking me back to Inu Yasha?"  
  
Sesshoumaru heard the question but continued to stare off into the distance, her question was something he had hoped would come later. After what happened earlier in the day it would make the answer even worse to bear for her. He heard her get up, turning to look at her he saw she was making her way over to him.  
  
Stopping in front of him she spoke again, "Sesshoumaru, I have to go back. I broke the jewel, I need to finish putting it back together. I can't do that without Inu Yasha."  
  
"Sit down." He motioned for her to take a seat next to him. "I need to tell you something about Inu Yasha."  
  
A sense of dread filled Kagome's mind as she sat down next to Sesshoumaru. They sat in silence for a few minutes, each second that passed made the feeling stronger. "Sesshoumaru?" she broke the silence after it became too much for her.  
  
"Naraku killed Inu Yasha the day you left." He couldn't find a way of telling it to her easy so he just came out and told her. He heard her gasp then felt her anger rise around her, he turned into her angry glare.  
  
"You are lying, Inu Yasha would never let himself get killed by Naraku. Sesshoumaru..." Her breath caught in her throat when he turned to look at her, his eyes letting her know he was not lying.  
  
When she stopped yelling and the tears filled her eyes again he turned to look out into the forest. "Inu Yasha and I had come to an agreement to work together to destroy Naraku. He, I and the wolf prince were going to finish him off after you returned from your home." Sesshoumaru paused for a second, "The day you left was the night of the new moon so I had come to make sure Naraku didn't use this to his advantage. By the time I got there Naraku had just delivered the death blow."  
  
He turned his gaze back to her and noticed she had broken down into uncontrollable sobs. Sesshoumaru placed his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, "His last words were of you, Kagome. He told me to tell you that he loves you and told me to take care of you."  
  
"Leave me alone." He barely heard her say. He nodded to her, standing he made his way away from the camp.  
  
~{Nothing's true and nothing's right  
  
So let me be alone tonight  
  
Cause you can't change the way I am  
  
Are you strong enough to be my man?}~  
  
"Wait, please. What of Sango, Miroku and Shippo?" she asked between sobs.  
  
Stopping at the edge of camp he turned back to her, "Do you want me to stay or go, Kagome?"  
  
"Please stay, I'm sorry." She felt her heart breaking even more, placing her hands over her face she continued to cry.  
  
Sesshoumaru made his way back over to her, and sat down next to her. Reaching out with his arm he picked up her shaking body and placed her into his lap. Holding her close he ran his hand through her hair before proceeding to rub her back in soothing circles. "Your friends are fine, I fought with Naraku and eventually he ran."  
  
She felt him rubbing her back, his claws grazing her with each circle made. Her throat constricted as her cries became worse. 'Why? Why can't this be Inu Yasha comforting me?' Throwing her arms around Sesshoumaru she burried her face in the crook of his neck. Her breathing was coming in hickups now and her heart felt empty. "Tell me it is a lie, tell me I am dreaming." she whispered.  
  
~{Lie to me  
  
I promise I'll believe  
  
Lie to me  
  
But please don't leave}~  
  
He heard her whispered plea and felt it tug at his heart. "I wish I could, Kagome." A tear slipped down his face. removing his hand from her back he wiped it away with his fingertip. Sesshoumaru brought it up to eye level and stared intently at the wetness. 'I'm crying?'   
  
Sesshoumaru removed the crying girl from his body and stood. He watched as Kagome looked up to him with pleading eyes that were red and swollen. "I must go retrieve Rin. If I leave her in Jaken's care too much longer he will lose her."   
  
Kagome grabbed the demon lord's leg as he walked passed her to leave. "You can't leave me here alone. You told Inu Yasha you would take care of me."  
  
"I did nothing of the sort." He said as he tried to shake the girl from his leg.  
  
"So you are just going to leave me here to fend for myself?" Her anger showing through her voice only.  
  
~{I have a face I cannot show  
  
I make the rules up as I go  
  
It's try and love me if you can  
  
Are you strong enough to be my man?}~  
  
"I will be back, Kagome. I am just going to get Rin, you will be fine." He bent down to remove her from his leg when she shot up and glared at him.  
  
"That wasn't Inu Yasha back at the well, that was Naraku just incase you have forgoten. You can't leave me here alone." She grabbed his clothing pulling him closer to her. "I don't care if it hurts your reputation that you have another human with you. I will not let you leave me her alone."  
  
When he just stared at her not answering, she fell to her knees and began to cry again. She knew there was no way to persuade him to take her with him. Kagome heard him sigh, and she looked up to him.  
  
"Come then." he said as he walked away from her.  
  
~{When I've shown you that I just don't care  
  
When I'm throwing punches in the air  
  
When I'm broken down and I can't stand  
  
Will you be strong enough to be my man?  
  
Lie to me  
  
I promise I'll believe  
  
Lie to me  
  
But please don't leave}~  
  
Naraku watched as the two left the makeshift camp, 'Sesshoumaru, you will pay for ruining my plans.' 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not nor will I ever own any of the Inu Yasha characters or the song I'm With You**  
  
Song: I'm With You by Avril Lavigne  
  
Symbols: ~{...}~ Lyrics  
  
'...' Thoughts  
  
~...~ Kagome's in between life and death scene  
  
~The Masquerade: Chapter 3~  
  
Weeks had passed since she heard the news of Inu Yasha's death. Sesshoumaru had agreed to letting her stay with him untill she pulled herself together, but she didn't feel that was ever going to happen. She felt empty inside, like her soul was no longer with her.   
  
She got up from her bed and walked over to the vanity on the opposite side of her room. Sitting down she picked up the brush and began working on the tangles in her hair. Stealing a glance at her reflection she frowned at how bad her apperance had become. Her face was pale making the dark circles under her bloodshot eyes stand out. The spark of life and happiness they once held was no longer there leaving them dull and empty.  
  
Sighing, she put the brush down and pulled back her hair. Kagome made her way to her bag, opening it she pulled out her soap and shampoo. Reaching back into the bag to get out her towel she felt something cut her finger. Pulling back her hand quickly she looked to the small drop of blood pooling on the tip of her finger.  
  
She didn't even bother to wipe the blood off before she reached back into her bag to pull out the razor she had just cut her finger on. She broke the plastic around the razor, cutting her hand in the process. With trembling hands she brought the razor to her wrist. Hot tears ran down her face, "I'm sorry everyone. Inu Yasha I am coming."  
  
Rin went to Kagome's room to see if she wanted to come out and pick flowers with her. Swinging the door open happily, she ran in then stopped abruptly. She looked down at what she stepped in and saw the red liquid everywhere on the floor. "Kagome-chan?" She called as she tip-toed through the liquid. As she rounded the bed she found Kagome's body lying on the floor in a fetal position.  
  
No longer caring about getting the red stuff on her she ran to Kagome's side. "Kagome-chan, wake up. Please wake up." She shook Kagome's body in a desperate attempt to wake her. Tears pooled in her eyes when she realised that Kagome was dead. "SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!" The tears made their way down her face falling to the floor and mixing with the blood.  
  
He was in his study when he heard Rin call out his name. It sent chills down his spine, he could tell something was wrong by the tone of her voice. Quickly he jumped out of his chair and using his demon speed he took off in the direction of her scent. The faint smell of blood mixed with her's caused him to quicken his pace. He hit the corridor leading to Kagome's room and the scent of blood almost knocked him off his feet.  
  
He burst through the doorway to Kagome's room and a low growl escaped his lips when he took in the amount of blood on the floor. "Rin." He called to her when he couldn't pin point her loction through the smell.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, over here. Come quick, Rin thinks Kagome-chan is dead." The small childs voice came in between sobs.  
  
He made his way over to where the voice had come from. He inwardly cringed at the sight of Rin's shaking body curled up next to the dead miko. "Rin, go wash up. Tell Jaken I said to watch you."  
  
"You will save her like you saved Rin, right Sesshoumaru-sama?" The girl asked as she looked up to the demon lord with pleading eyes.  
  
"Rin." His voice held the seriousness of his command. He bent down and picked up Rin, placing her on her feet.  
  
Rin hung her head, her bottom lip quivering, "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
He watched as the little girl walked out of the room, then turned his attention to the woman lying dead on the floor.   
  
~ Kagome sat up, looking around her she noticed she was in Inu Yasha's forest in front of the God Tree. Slowly she stood and made her way to the tree. She placed her hand on the hole that had been made when Inu Yasha was pinned to the tree.   
  
"Baka, it isn't your time. What are you doing here?" Kagome heard Inu Yasha's voice come from behind her.  
  
She spun around quickly, then threw herself into his arms. Crying she whispered, "Inu Yasha, I can't go on with out you, I feel so empty and helpless. I want to be here with you."  
  
Gently he wrapped his arms around Kagome, "Stop crying, you will be ok, I promise." Bringing his hand to her chin he titled her head up so he could look her in the eyes. "Kagome, you know how much I hate to see you cry, please stop for me."  
  
Kagome drank up the love in his eyes and for the first time since he had died she felt like her old self. Smiling a genuine smile, she wiped away the tears. "I miss you so much, Inu Yasha."  
  
Inu Yasha smiled down at her, "I miss you too, Kagome." Pulling her away to arms length he looked at her and his smile faded into a serious expression. "Kagome, you can't stay its not your time yet."  
  
She felt the tears come to her eyes again, "I can't do this with out you, I don't feel the same with you gone."  
  
He shook his head, "Yes you can, I believe in you. Believe in yourself, Kagome, don't let my death be in vain."  
  
Kagome looked to the ground, knowing what he said was true she nodded her head in response. Bringing her eyes back up to met his she noticed he was fading from view. "No, Inu Yasha don't go yet." She felt his arms go around her hugging her tight to him.  
  
"You must go back now. Tell that idiot brother of mine to take care of you and that if he doesn't I will haunt him till his dying day." He snickered at the comment. "I love you, Kagome. I always have."  
  
"I love you too Inu Yasha." She stepped back away from him and watched as he completely faded from view. A bright white light engulfed her body, then everything went black. ~  
  
Her eyelids fluttered, then slowly they opened to the darkness of her room. She heard the sound of rain drops softly hitting the window. Sitting up she glanced around the room, as her eyes focused and adjusted to the dark she saw Sesshoumaru sleeping on a chair near her bed.  
  
Quietly, so she wouldn't wake him, she climbed out of bed and walked to the door. She made her way down the stairs and out the door to the garden. The warm rain had soaked her clothes and hair by the time she had gotten the the bridge that crossed over the small pond in the middle of the garden.  
  
She leaned against the railing and peered out over the water's surface. She sighed as she laid her head on her hands, 'I've got to be strong, but I am so scared. How do I do this with out Inu Yasha? How do I get the strength?' Kagome closed her eyes, 'Someone, please, help me.'  
  
Tears fell from her closed eyes mixing with the rain that ran down her face. The only sound she could hear was the rain making contact with the now soft ground. She opened her eyes and stared into the black surface of the water.   
  
~{I'm standing on a bridge   
  
I'm waitin in the dark   
  
I thought that you'd be here by now   
  
Theres nothing but the rain   
  
No footsteps on the ground   
  
I'm listening but theres no sound}~  
  
She watched the rain hit the water for what seemed like hours, drawn to the way it rippled as each drop made contact. Her eyes glazed over as an image of Inu Yasha appeared on the water's surface. Looking on she saw her memories play out. The image of Inu Yasha was joined by her, she watched as his image pulled her's into a hug before he pushed her down the well.  
  
The images faded and Shippo appeared, he was yelling at someone. Then he jumped up and Inu Yasha appeared as Shippo's teeth made contact with his ear. An almost silent laugh came from Kagome as she watched Inu Yasha chase Shippo around.  
  
The water slowly went black again then lit up with the image of Sango's smiling face. Miroku appeared next to the demon exterminator with a sly grin on his face. Sango's smile faded and her eye twitched as she brought her weapon down on the monk's head.  
  
The images stopped and the water returned to normal. 'I wonder if they are okay.' she thought with a sigh. 'I miss them.'   
  
Sesshoumaru had woke to Kagome sneaking out of her room. Silently he followed her, keeping his presence hidden from her. He was worried about her, though he would never admit that to anyone. Watching from the shadows he saw the sadness in her face turn to longing. As he continued to keep his watch he heard her laugh, a small one but a laugh none the less.  
  
He let a smile come to his lips, 'She hasn't smiled or laughed since I brought her here. It is nice to see she still knows how.'   
  
~{Isn't anyone tryin to find me?   
  
Won't somebody come take me home   
  
It's a damn cold night   
  
Trying to figure out this life   
  
Wont you take me by the hand   
  
take me somewhere new   
  
I dont know who you are   
  
but I... I'm with you}~  
  
Sesshoumaru stepped out from the shadows and made his way to the bridge, stopping behind her. "You know you scared Rin with the stunt you pulled three nights ago."  
  
Kagome jumped when she heard his voice come from behind her. She continued to stare at the water as she spoke, "I'm sorry, I was not meaning to scare her. I supose I have you to thank for bringing me back?"  
  
He moved to stand next to her and leaned against the railing. "No don't thank me, I would have left you dead if it wasn't for Rin. She is the one who found you and asked me to help you." He turned and looked at her, "If you stay here you must not attempt anything like that again."  
  
She took her eyes off the water and looked into his, "You don't have to worry about that anymore, I gave my word to someone that I would continue living." Fresh tears made their way down her face, "I have to finish this and destroy Naraku. It is my responsibility, and I owe it to Inu Yasha, as well as everyone else who was drug into this mess."  
  
If it wasn't for his sense of smell he wouldn't have noticed her crying, the smell of salt stood out against the fresh smell of rain. He turned to leave, but stopped "You should come inside, if you continue to stand out in the rain you will get ill." He started to walk away from her when he felt her hand grab his arm.  
  
"Please stay for a little while longer, I don't want to be alone anymore." she pleaded to his back.  
  
~{I'm looking for a place   
  
searching for a face   
  
is anybody here I know   
  
cause nothings going right   
  
and everythings a mess   
  
and no one likes to be alone}~  
  
Sesshoumaru turned when he heard her plea, "I will stay for a bit longer, but afterwards you must go inside before you get sick."  
  
A small smile graced her face and she threw her arms around him in a hug, "Thank you, Sesshoumaru."  
  
He looked down to the girl hugging him and felt his heart start to beat faster from her touch. His arms moved on their own and pulled her closer to him, hugging her tight against his body. An emptiness filled him as he felt her pull away from him and he watched her move back to her spot at the railing. He took his place beside her again and they stood in a comfortable silence.  
  
"You know, when I died I saw Inu Yasha." Kagome said breaking the silence. "He told me to tell you that you are to take care of me and if you don't he was going to haunt you till you join him." She let out a small laugh, "So like Inu Yasha to make demands, he even does it in the spirit world."  
  
She looked to the demon lord and noticed he was smiling, "You think it is amusing as well I see."  
  
They fell back into silence, both secretly enjoying the other's presence. Sesshoumaru looked to the sky, the rain falling gently on his face. Not knowing why he was going to open up to her other than it felt right, he spoke "Mother would bring Inu Yasha and I out here on night's like this. We would sit out in the rain and listen to her sing stories. I miss those days of peace."  
  
"But...I...I thought you hated your brother." She said surprised.  
  
He sighed, "No, I never hated him. Father's dying request was that I took care of him, I did it the only way I knew how. I could have killed him many times, had I wanted to, but he is my brother and I could never do that."  
  
"Oh." Was all she could say, too shocked from him revealing something so personal. They reverted back to their silence, and her mind wandered to Inu Yasha. As she thought of him, she bit her tongue to keep her tears in check.  
  
~{Isn't anyone tryin to find me?   
  
Won't somebody come take me home   
  
It's a damn cold night   
  
Trying to figure out this life   
  
Wont you take me by the hand   
  
take me somewhere new   
  
I dont know who you are   
  
but I... I'm with you}~  
  
She couldn't hold back the crying anymore, thinking about Inu Yasha still hurt too much. "Kami, I miss him." she sobbed as she burried her face in her hands.  
  
Too surprised by her outburst Sesshoumaru said the first thing that came, "Don't cry." His tone was not cold, but gentle, almost pleading.  
  
Kagome removed her hands from her face and looked to him. The way he looked etched itself permanently in her mind. The look of kindness and sympathy poured out through his eyes. With her body frozen in place she watched as he lifted his hand to her face and gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.  
  
The sound of footsteps coming up fast broke them out of their reverie. "Forgive this Jaken for disturbing you, but there is a group wishing to see you at the front gate." He bowed low as he gave the information to his lord.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes hardened back to their cold glare as he turned to his servant, "That will be all, Jaken." he said coldly. He turned back to Kagome, "You should get inside." With that he turned and made his way to the front gate.  
  
She stood there, confused as to what just happened, as she watched him fade from view. Sighing, she slowly walked back to the house.  
  
~{oh why is everything so confusing   
  
maybe I'm just out of my mind   
  
yea yea yea   
  
It's a damn cold night   
  
Trying to figure out this life   
  
Wont you take me by the hand   
  
take me somewhere new   
  
I dont know who you are   
  
but I... I'm with you}~  
  
Kagome sat on her bed trying to make out the voices she could hear coming from downstairs. 'Who could be here at such a late hour?' she thought when she had finally given up trying to figure out who had come. She laid back on her bed and closed her eyes.   
  
She had listened to the mumbling for a while, then suddenly it stopped. A few minutes later she heard her door open. She sat up as Sesshoumaru came into her room, "Who was it?" she asked curiously.  
  
He walked over to her and held out his hand for her to take. "Come, someone wishes to speak to you."  
  
She gave him a puzzled look, but took his offered hand. He helped her stand and they walked hand in hand out of her room and down the stairs. When they got to the bottom of the stairs he stopped her, "The guests will be staying with us for a while. Please treat them with respect."  
  
"Sesshoumaru, you do not have to tell me that. I know to treat your guest respectfully." She said, anger showing through her eyes. She saw him smile at her, and they began making their way to the front hall.  
  
~{Take me by the hand   
  
take me somewhere new   
  
I dont know who you are   
  
but I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you}~  
  
She rounded the corner to the front hall and heard a squeal of delight come from the direction she was heading. "KAGOMEEEEE!!" She barely had time to drop Sesshoumaru's hand and catch the flying ball of red fur coming at her.  
  
"I thought you left me, Kagome. I didn't do anything to make you angry did I?" Shippo asked as he snuggled closer to Kagome.  
  
Tears of happiness came to her eyes as she hugged the kit, "No, Shippo, I just had to do some things before I came back." She looked up to find Sango and Miroku smiling at her. Kagome set Shippo down and walked over to Sango.  
  
Sango couldn't hold it back any longer, she ran up and hugged Kagome, "We've missed you so much, Kagome." She pulled back and looked into her friend's eyes, "You don't know what is has been like not having you around to help fend off the Houshi's gropes."  
  
"Lady Kagome, it is a pleasure to see you again." Miroku said as he walked up behind her.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but laugh as Sango whacked Miroku upside the head as he went to grope her. The sun had started to rise by the time they finished catching up on things. Kagome yawned and tried to keep her drooping eyes open.  
  
Sesshoumaru noticed the yawn that had come from Kagome, "I think it is time we rest, Kagome has yet to fully recover and needs sleep to do so." He stood and walked over to Kagome, helping her up. "I will see her to bed then I will be back down to show you to your rooms."  
  
As they made their way to her room, she turned to him, "When?"  
  
He opened her door and led her in, "The day after you took your life. They can help you more than I can, it was then I realised this."  
  
"Thanks." She took his hand and gave it a squeeze, then turned and smiled at him.  
  
~{Take me by the hand   
  
take me somewhere new   
  
I dont know who you are   
  
but I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you...}~  
  
"Sleep now, we will talk more when you wake." With that he turned and walked out of her room, shutting the door behind him. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own any of the Inu Yasha Characters not the song Silent World.**  
  
Song: Silent World by Donna Lewis  
  
Symbols: ~...~ Kagome singing  
  
'...' Thoughts  
  
Ok Doing this one a bit different, Kagome sings the song done by Donna Lewis.  
  
~The Masquerade: Chapter 4~  
  
Kagome looked up to the God Tree, 'It is fitting they burried you here, Inu Yasha.' A lone tear slipped down her cheek as she clutched the flowers she had brought to her chest. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she turned her head and found Sango looking at her, worried.  
  
"Are you sure you are ready to do this, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked as she gave her friend's shoulder a squeeze in support.  
  
A half hearted smile came to Kagome's lips as she nodded her head, "Yes, Sango-chan." She looked back to the tree that served as a marker for his grave as another tear slipped down her cheek. "I would like a moment alone with him one last time before I say good-bye."  
  
No one spoke as they left the young miko alone to say her farewells. Tears fell from Sango's eyes, she had come to love the hanyou like a brother during her stay with the group and it still hurt to know he was gone. Miroku saw this and walked over to her, putting his arm around her for comfort. In the other arm was a sobbing Shippo, Miroku hung his head hiding the fact he was crying as well. Sesshoumaru and Rin followed behind the group, he could smell the salt in the air and inside he was crying right along with them.   
  
Kagome kneeled before Inu Yasha's grave, placing the flowers on it. A tear fell to the ground next to the flowers, her head was hung and her bangs covered her eyes. "Oh, Inu Yasha, there was so much left unsaid while you were here with me. Now they will never get said, I wish..." She choked back a sob, "I wish I could go back and do things differently."  
  
No longer holding them back, the sobs came shaking her body violently, "I will keep my promise, Inu Yasha. I will live to see Naraku defeated and the jewel whole again." She took in a deep breath slowly, calming her crying. Kagome brought her head up, looking at the spot on the tree where she had first met him.  
  
Sesshoumaru had told Rin to stay with Sango and he had made his way back to the God Tree. He sat on one of the branches in a near by tree waiting for Kagome to leave so he could pay his respects. He watched as she broke down into tears, then as suddenly as the crying started, it stopped. Surprised, he watched her intently and a few minutes later a beautiful voice singing surrounded the area around his brother's grave.  
  
Kagome placed her hand on Inu Yasha's grave and poured out all her love for him through her hand into the soft soil. Closing her eyes she began to sing,  
  
~If I could put you on top of a cake   
  
I would ice you and keep you wrapped up in a box to be near you  
  
If I could I would   
  
If I could touch you again with my fingers so gently  
  
If I could feel you breathing in time next to me   
  
but the silence surrounds me   
  
flashing memories of you riding with the moon that night  
  
I never had the chance to say good-bye, good-bye.~  
  
The breeze picked up around her, caressing her with it's warmth. The breeze seemed to carry Inu Yasha's voice, calling out to her. She smiled as a tear made it's way down her cheek,  
  
~lost forever lost to another world gone forever   
  
but remembered in our thoughts you are  
  
If I could open the heavens above I'd be with you   
  
If I could hold you again in my arms I would tell you that I love you~  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and looked again to the spot he had been pinned to on the tree. Bringing her fingers to her mouth she gave them a kiss, then she placed her hand on his grave. "Be happy where you are, Inu Yasha. Get the peace and rest you deserve." Standing, she took out an arrow and Inu Yasha's subduing necklace. Kagome walked to the God Tree and pinned the necklace to it with the arrow. "I love you, Inu Yasha. Good-bye."  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome walked away from the God Tree. Her song still playing over repeatedly in his head, he leapt from his branch and landed gracefully near the grave. He shook his head, the tears he could not weep poured out through his voice as he spoke. "I'm sorry, little brother, that I was not there to fight along your side. Tell Father that I could not keep his request, I failed him."  
  
He looked in the direction that Kagome had gone, "I will keep her safe, even if it kills me. I will not fail you too, brother." Sesshoumaru bowed his head and turned to take his leave. He heard someone clear their throat, looking up he saw Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Rin before him.  
  
Miroku walked up to him with something wrapped in cloth lain across his arms. Bowing, he handed the item to the demon lord, "Sesshoumaru-sama, I was instructed to give this gift to you by Inu Yasha." After Sesshoumaru took the item Miroku backed away from him.  
  
Carefully, he unwrapped the cloth, a tear escaped his eye as he looked to his brother's sword. Looking up to the group he saw nothing but their smiles. He took it completely out of the cloth and to his surprise he could touch it and not be rejected. Sesshoumaru smiled and whispered, "Thank you."  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as they turned and started to Kaede's village. He turned to the God Tree, walking towards it he heard Kagome's voice "Are you coming with us, Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Looking to her, he smiled, "I will be on my way shortly, I have one more thing to do here." He saw Kagome nod her head, then turn her back to him. Getting to the tree he allowed a small amount of poison come to his claws. Then right below the hole from the arrow that held his brother he drew a heart and placed Inu Yasha's and Kagome's name within it. Making sure it was deep enough to withstand through the years, he smiled and made his way to the village. 


	5. Some Question and Answers for the Reader...

Lady Sethia here to answer some questions I have received through emails and reviews. Hopefully this will clear some things up.  
  
MoonBunny14: Q: So, Kagome still travels back and forth through the well right? So Sess is just alive in the future?   
  
A: Yes, Kagome still travels back and forth through time. And yes Sesshy is still alive in the future as well as many other demons.  
  
Demoness_of_Myth, Ambarina and Ryuu Girl: Q: Will they meet again? Are you going to continue anything with the present day Sesshomaru? Is Kagome going back to another masquerade?   
  
A: Yes, I do plan on taking her back to the present and she will go back to one of his parties. Though I can not say when, she still has to get over her heartache.  
  
Sesshyangel: Q: Don't you have another story to continue? like say, the sequel to the perfect b-day present?  
  
A: Yes, I am doing the sequal to 'The Perfect Birthday Present', but currently I am having really bad writters block with that story. I have some of the next chapter of that story written, but my muses are being mean at the moment and only giving me stuff to go off of with this story.  
  
Flambeau-Willow: Q: Wouldn't Sesshomaru be able to distinguish Kagomes's scent from the others?   
  
A: Yes, he would and he has, though I did not go into it in the story. He believes her to be dead, after all she is just a human and was alive over four hundred years ago. He did not make the connection because of that.  
  
Sunstar-1217 and various other fans that have emailed me: Q/Statement: Please put a lemon in later if you continue this story!  
  
A: Yes, there will be at least one lemon chapter later in the story. Here is the catch though, I am only posting that chapter at: AdultFanFiction.net and MediaMiner.org From what I have been told you can not post lemons on FanFiction.net, so if you wanna read it please go to one of the above sites. I will let you guys know when it has been posted.  
  
Sesshomaru the Fallen Angel: Q: Since Kagome died in the past and she lives in the Future, is she alive in the future. In otherwords, is Kagome alive too the Sesshomaru that threw the Masquerade party?  
  
A: What Sesshoumaru dreamed has not come to pass. He is just having a nightmare. As to what happens to Kagome in the past, well I can't tell you that yet.  
  
Pinkjingling: Q: who is shihara?  
  
A: Shihara is an original character, she has only been seen once in this fic at the party. I haven't gone into much detail about her because she hasn't fully come into the story. As I mentioned in the first chapter she is a cat demon who is after Sesshoumaru as a mate. She will start appearing more in the story and more about her will be revealed.  
  
I hope that helps out a little and if you have any other questions, comments, advice or you want to be put on my update list for this story please feel free to email me at: Fluffys_Lover@hotmail.com 


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own any of the Inu Yasha characters. Nor do I own the song Here Without You.**  
  
Song: Here Without You by Three Doors Down  
  
Symbols: ~{...}~ Lyrics  
  
'...' Thoughts  
  
~...~ Dream  
  
~ The Masquerade: Chapter 5 ~  
  
Sesshoumaru slamed his fist into the dresser that held the note from his mysterious party guest. He must have thrown a couple dozen parties since her disappearance and she had yet to show up to a single one. 'She reminds me so much of her.' he thought as a tear rolled down his cheek. He brought his eyes up to look at his reflection in the mirror, seeing the tear his eyes flashed red.  
  
Violently, he ripped the mirror from the dresser, yelling to himself as he threw the mirror across the room. "Damn wench, why did I let her in!" Sesshoumaru watched as the mirror hit the wall and broke into thousands of tiny pieces, scattering across the floor. Sighing, he slowly made his way to the bed not caring about the cuts he was getting on his bare feet from the broken glass.  
  
~{A hundred days had made me older  
  
since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
  
A thousand lights had made me colder  
  
and I don't think I can look at this the same}~  
  
Sitting down on the bed he stared out the window to the moon in the cloudless night sky. In his mind he could see her body lying next to his, bathed in the beautiful moon's rays. Sesshoumaru heard someone aproaching his door and he turned his attention from the window. The knock came just as he had gotten to the door. Putting on his cold, emotionless facade he turned the knob.  
  
"You sent for me?" came a young male's voice from the other side of the doorframe.  
  
Sesshoumaru took in the young man's appearance, he looked nothing like the last time he had seen him. But that had been over four hundred years ago. He was taller and leaner, all of his baby fat had disappeared. He snorted to himself as he eyed the clothing hanging losely from the man's body. The blue jeans he was wearing had to at least be three sizes too big and he wore a tee shirt advertising some foreign rock band. His hair had darkened to a dark auburn which he no longer tied back for it fell losely over his shoulders and back. Sesshoumaru turned and motioned for the man to come in as he walked over to the dresser.   
  
He walked into the room, eyeing the glass on the floor suspiciously. He snickered to himself, "I thought the Great Lord Sesshoumaru showed no feelings for it is a sign of weakness." His words dripped with sarcasm and his eyes looked to Sesshoumaru invidiously. He did not see the demon lord move before he felt a hand around his throat and he was pinned to the far wall.  
  
"You will do well, pup, to know your place." The statement came out in a low growling voice as Sesshoumaru fought with himself to keep from tearing apart the young man in his grasp.   
  
He watched as Sesshoumaru's eyes turned crimson, had he been his younger self he would have took off running with his tail between his legs. 'Well I have news for him, I am no longer that coward of a kit.' he thought as he took in a deep breath for what he was about to say. "Fuck you, Sesshoumaru. I don't need your shit, and I am sure the hell not going to hang around for your power trip.  
  
"Do you really think you can disappear for over four hundred years then walk back into my life and expect me to show you any respect?" He felt the hand around his throat loosen, "Mom would be so disappointed with you right now if she were here."  
  
The last words he said pierced him right through the heart and Sesshoumaru released his grip, watching as the young man slid down the wall to the floor. He reached out his hand to offer help up only to have it slapped away.  
  
~{But all the miles had separate  
  
They disappeared now when I'm dreaming of your face  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
but your still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby  
  
and I dream about you all the time}~  
  
"Keh" he sputtered as he stood "I do not need your help." He watched as the demon lord shrugged and made his way back across the room. He casually made his way over to the dresser, as he got there Sesshoumaru turned around. He felt a piece of paper being thrust into his hand, after confirming his suspicions he looked to the lord quizzically.  
  
"I wish for you to find the person who wrote this, find her and consider yourself out of my debt completely." Not even waiting for a response, he turned his back to the young man and walked to the door. He heard the paper being unfolded and he heard the kit snort. Sesshoumaru brought his head around to face the direction the noise had come from.  
  
"You have got to be fucking kidding!" he shouted in exasperation. "It isn't even signed, how the hell am I suposed to find a mystery person?"  
  
"I don't care how you do it, just get it done." Opening the door, he motioned for him to leave, "And remember, Shippo, life debts can last for a very long time with demons."  
  
Shippo glared at the demon in front of him, "Fine, I will do it only to get you off my back. When I finish I don't ever want to hear from you again, you got that?" Making his way out the door he stopped just as he was passing the lord. Not looking at him he spoke, "You know, I could have used a father when I was kit. I thought I had one twice, the first ripped from my life by a vile creature."  
  
He turned and looked at Sesshoumaru, his emerald green eyes piercing golden ones, "And the second one abandoned me." With that he turned and walked out the door, when he was out of sight he let a tear slip down his cheek.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed as he shut the door after watching the kit fade from view, 'If only you didn't remind me so much of her I wouldn't have left you with that stupid monk and demon exterminator.' Sitting back down on his bed he closed his eyes and watched as her image came to life in his mind's eye.   
  
~{I'm here without you baby  
  
but your still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight it's only you and me}~  
  
Kirara watched as Shippo exited the large mansion in front of her. She could see the tears falling and how his head hung, the sight alone made the fur down her back bristle. Quickly she scanned the street and near by areas, when she was satisfied no one was near her body was engulfed in a yellow smoke.  
  
The smoke cleared away to reveal a woman standing where the cat demon had once stood. Dark amber eyes looked out through thick lashes, holding the look of worry. She pulled out a hair tie from her bag and pulled her golden blonde hair back in a high pony tail. After smoothing out a couple of wrinkles in her yellow dress, Kirara ran to Shippo's side.  
  
He looked up in just enough time to see her throw herself at him. Her arms wrapped around his waist and he heard Kirara's whispered sorry as she burried her face in his neck. Smiling, Shippo placed a kiss on the top of her head, "Shh, love, there is no need for you to be sorry."   
  
Kirara lifted her head off him and looked him in the eyes, "What the hell did that bastard want?"   
  
Shippo held out the piece of paper that he had been given and Kirara stared at it, puzzled. "He wants me to find who wrote it. Take a look at it and let me know what your opinion is."  
  
Carefully she unfolded the piece of paper and read the contents. Kirara looked up to Shippo, "There is no way..." A very familar scent tickled her nose, "Wait." Bringing the note closer to her nose she sniffed at it. Her almond shaped eyes went wide when the owner of the sent registered in her head. "Oh Kami! Shippo, smell this and tell me what you think."  
  
Taking the note from her, he inhaled deeply, "It's impossible! I mean could it really be her?" Shippo grabbed Kirara's arm and took off running with her in tow. "Come on, we have to go check on some things."  
  
~{The miles just keep rolling  
  
as the people either way to say hello  
  
I hear this life is overrated  
  
but I hope it gets better as we go}~  
  
Sesshoumaru laid back on his bed, gently he massaged his temples, 'This woman is causing too much trouble.' Sleep quicly claimed the lord, tossing him carelessly into the world of dreams.   
  
~ Sesshoumaru looked out across the field of flowers at Rin and Kagome who were dancing while making crowns out of daisies. A rare smile graced his lips as Kagome turned, a loving smile plastered to her lips, and ran up to him. Placing one of the daisy crowns on top of his head, she quickly ducked down placing a chaste kiss on his cheek before running back out to Rin.   
  
~{I'm here without you baby  
  
but your still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby  
  
and I dream about you all the time}~  
  
Everything was happy, but an all too familar smell made its way into the field. Sesshoumaru heard the screams come from Rin as the sun hid itself from the world. Through the darkness he could make out the silhouettes of Kagome, Rin and one other person. Getting up from his spot he went to run for the girls, but as he ran his pace began to slow as if he was running through thick mud.  
  
Becoming enraged Sesshoumaru pushed harder to get to Kagome and Rin, but to no avail. Slowly the screams were drowned out by the sound of laughter, causing Sesshoumaru to stop in his struggling. He looked up to see Naraku in front of him holding both Rin and Kagome.   
  
Naraku smiled down at Sesshoumaru, "Well, well it seems you are in quite a predicament." He flicked his wrist and Kanna appeared next to him. "You see you can only save one, so you must choose." Naraku laughed as he watched the demon lord's eyes fill with hatred. Flicking his wrist again he and Kanna had moved far away from the demon lord.   
  
Dropping Rin hard on her butt, Naraku looked to Sesshoumaru. "Now make your choice, Sesshoumaru." He turned and started making his way in the opisite direction of the lord with Kagome in tow. All the while, Kanna started pulling Rin's soul out of her with her mirror.  
  
Growling, he threw himself forward throwing his body out of the thick substance that had caused him to move so slowly. Quickly he ran to Kanna, he brought his claws down to strike at the detachment but right before he hit her she disappeared. He picked up Rin's limp unconscious body then glanced around the area for Kagome.  
  
Not seeing her, he yelled into the darkness, "Naraku, show yourself." Slowly Sesshoumaru stood after making sure Rin was alright.   
  
From the darkness came a soft, emotionless voice "You can only choose one." Naraku appeared on the other side of the field and Kanna spoke to him. "He chose the child."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up just in enough time to see one of Naraku's tentacles plunge into Kagome's back and out her chest. Her hand outstretched to him, her eyes were wide with tears pooling in them. Kagome's mouth opened to let out a silent scream as her body slid off the tentacle that had been impaled through her body.  
  
Placing Rin gently on the ground he took off after Naraku only to have him disappear when he was within arms reach. Sesshoumaru felt Kagome tug on the leg of his pants and he sat down next to her, lifting her head and placing it in his lap.  
  
~{I'm here without you baby  
  
but your still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight girl it's only you and me}~  
  
He felt her hand brush against his face leaving a trail of her blood down his cheek. "Ses...sho..." came her whispered voice. Before she could finish her heart stopped and her eyes stared lifelessly up at him. Sesshoumaru hung his head and his body shook from his sobs.  
  
Soft footsteps coming towards him caused Sesshoumaru to look up from Kagome's dead body. His eyes made contact with Rin's, he watched as feelings flowed through them like the river flows through the land. Finally they settled on anger as she turned to him, her little hands balled into fists at her sides.  
  
"I hate you!" she spat as she turned and ran off leaving him there watching as she disappeared into the darkness. ~  
  
His scream of pain ripped through the mansion waking the servants from their dreams. All but one sighed and shoved their head under their pillow before drifting back off to sleep. Jaken slipped out of his bed, throwing his robe around him he made his way down the corridor to Sesshoumaru's room. Slowly he turned the knob and opened the door leading to his master's room.  
  
After quietly shutting the door behind him, Jaken made his way over to the armoire that was forbiden to any of the servants to touch. He pulled open the door and searched through the kimonos. Finding the right one he grabbed it and shut the door to the armoire, then made his way across the room to Sesshoumaru's bed.  
  
"This Jaken does not know why you loved that ningen so much." he whispered as he laid the kimono next to the demon lord. "But if something this simple comforts you and returns your strength, so be it." He bowed then pulled a chair up next to Sesshoumaru's bed to take watch. Almost instantly his lord stopped thrashing about and his breathing slowed to normal.  
  
Sesshoumaru opened his eyes to the sun shinning brightly into his room. Sitting up he winced as his head began to throb in time with his heartbeat. He turned to get out of bed and noticed that Jaken was asleep in chair near his bed. 'I must have had one of those damned nightmares again' he thought as he searched for the kimono that was always in his bed the morning after a night filled with nightmares.  
  
He found it under the covers, grabbing it he stood and smiled at Jaken. "What would I do without you, ne?" he wispered to his faithful companion as he put the kimono back in it's place. Turning back to Jaken he put on a faked serious expression, "Jaken."  
  
He bolted up straight in the chair as Sesshoumaru's stern voice brought him out of his dream. Jaken's eyes went wide with fear as he looked to his lord staring down at him. Quickly he got up and bowed low, "Please forgive this Jaken. I thought you were in need of my assistance." He kept his head bowed as he awaited his rightful punishment. The sound of suppressed laughter made him lift his head in curiosity, "Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
He waved his hand in dismissal, "Jaken, go to Kikyo and get me more of that nostrum so I can be rid of these nightmares again." He handed Jaken a large amount of cash then turned away from his servant.  
  
Jaken bowed, "Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama." He made his way to the door and was about to walk out when Sesshoumaru's voice stopped him.  
  
"Oh and Jaken, once you do that, take the rest of the day off. Use the left over money for yourself, you need a break" He turned and smiled at the little green demon, "Now go, before I change my mind."  
  
~{Everything I know, and anywhere I go   
  
it gets hard but it won't take away my love  
  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
  
it get hard but it won't take away my love}~  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as Jaken bowed then scurried out the door. When he was out of sight, Sesshoumaru's smiled faded and his expression darkened. 'Why are these nightmares returning?' he asked himself as he made his way to the desk. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a small journal, opening it at the spot that had a bookmark saving the place. He looked to the last entry that was dated fifty years before, 'The last time I had a nightmare.' Sesshoumaru quickly wrote down what he remembered from the nightmare, when he finished he replaced the bookmark and tucked the journal back in the drawer.  
  
~{I'm here without you baby  
  
but your still on my lonely mind  
  
I think about you baby  
  
and I dream about you all the time  
  
I'm here without you baby  
  
but your still with me in my dreams  
  
And tonight girl it's only you and me}~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shihara woke from the most terrible dream she had ever had in her years of living. "It is all that damn Sesshoumaru's fault." she mumbled to herself as she crawled out of bed. She entered her bathroom and started running the water for her bath. The sound of her front door slamming shut caused her to jump and almost fall into her bathtub.  
  
Growling, she walked out of the bathroom, "Rude ass fucking people, don't you know how to knock?" She glanced around her apartment, not seeing anyone she called out, "Hello? Is someone there?" When no one answered she shrugged her shoulders and went back to what she was doing.  
  
Shihara dropped her body slowly into the hot bath water, quickly dunking her head under to wet her hair. As she came back up something cold slammed into her. Her eyes went wide in fear as she was held against the back of the tub by some unseen force. The temperature of her water dropped to almost freezing instantly.  
  
"Do you want that wench out of Sesshoumaru's life and you in her place?" a voice that seemed to come from everywhere hissed.  
  
"Wh..wh..who are you?" she asked, inwardly cringing at the weakness showing through her voice. She felt whatever it was tighten its grip on her arms, purple bruises showing up already from the unseen hands.  
  
"Answer the question." it hissed again.   
  
Shihara nodded a yes with her head, as soon as she answered she felt it let go of her. Before she could breath a sigh of relief a searing pain shot through her body, a scream escaped her lips then everything went black. 


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: You know this already!! I don't own any of the Inu Yasha characters, nor do I own the song Falling.**  
  
Song: Falling by Donna Lewis  
  
Symbols: ~{...}~ Lyrics  
  
'...' Thoughts  
  
~...~ Daydream  
  
~ The Masquerade: Chapter 6 ~  
  
Kagome stared out across the camp at Sesshomaru who was sitting against a tree on the other side of the fire. Her grey eyes made contact with his golden ones as he slowly turned to look at her. She felt herself falling into them, losing herself within her once enemy's eyes.   
  
~ Kagome stood and made her way over to where Sesshomaru was sitting. Taking a seat next to him she turned to him and smiled. An involuntary shiver made it's way down her spine as Sesshomaru gently ran a claw across the back of her hand. Red tinged Kagome's cheeks, growing darker as he took her hand in his. She tilted her head so was looking Sesshomaru in the eyes. Kagome watched as his face slowly approached hers. ~  
  
Kagome mentally shook herself out of the stupor she had plummeted into. 'Get a grip girl, you lost your first true love no more than two months ago. You are not ready to move on. Besides, he was an enemy. He doesn't even like humans for Kami's sake.' Unconsciously her eyes drifted back up from the ground to meet his again. A small smile manifested on the demon lord's lips.  
  
'Okay, girl you are really losing it now. Sesshomaru never smiles. I need to get away from here and think.' With that thought Kagome stood, straightening her skirt as she excused herself. "I need to go take a bath. I saw a hot spring a little ways back." Grabbing her stuff she didn't wait for anyone to respond as she left the safety and comfort of the camp.  
  
~{ Maybe we've gone too far  
  
Another emotional tie on me  
  
And I don't know who you really are }~  
  
Sesshomaru watched as she faded from view, his senses on overdrive he felt the fear, confusion and distress rolling off Kagome. 'Something's not right.' He glanced around the camp to make sure no one was paying attention. Feeling confident that no one was, he stood and made his way in the direction Kagome had walked off in.  
  
Shippo cracked one eye open and smiled as he watched the demon lord walk off after his mother. He nudged Rin with his elbow, their eyes made contact and both giggled knowingly.   
  
Another set of eyes watched unbeknownst by the group sitting at the camp. 'Yes, run and comfort her. I now know your weakness, demon lord of the west.' The silhouette of the stranger slipped back into the shadows, disappearing in the blackness.  
  
As Sesshomaru entered the clearing surrounding the hot spring he was greeted by a shoe flying directly towards his head. He caught it effortlessly and smirked. Then terrible screeching noise coming from the water pool caused him to drop the shoe. Covering his ears in a desperate attempt to block it out, he started towards the assailant.  
  
"Hentai!" Kagome screamed as she lowered all but her head into the water. "You...you lecher! Go away!" She didn't have enough time to say anymore before he was in the water and had her pinned in between him and a large boulder.  
  
With his body pressed against hers, pinning her to the rock, and his hand covering her mouth he glared at her. "Stop that infuriating noise. I, Sesshomaru, am not a lecher. I merely came here to make sure you didn't get into any trouble." Not removing his hand he waited untill she stopped struggling. When she finally stopped he removed his body from hers. "I am going to sit on the other side of this." He inclined his head towards the boulder, "Now I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth. No more screaming."  
  
Before she could blink he was gone. "Fine, but if I catch you peeking I will pin you to the nearest tree." When no reply came she sank back into the water while letting out a long sigh. 'Well at least I don't have to worry about anything attacking me now.' Glancing over her shoulder she shook her head. 'He is acting weird, almost like Inu Yasha. Maybe he...' A soft chuckle escaped her lips, 'Why am I even thinking like this? I must be getting sick or something.'  
  
~{ Putting my trust in you  
  
Safe in your presence I will be  
  
If I thought it was the thing to do with you }~  
  
Sesshomaru sat down with his back against the boulder, one knee drawn up with his arm draped over it. He bent his wrist so he could look at his hand. He stared at it like the hand was something he had never seen before. 'I was going for her throat when I started the advance. How did it end up on her mouth?'  
  
Becoming frustrated by the fact that he could not come up with a good answer he let out a low growl. Sesshomaru gritted his teeth and balled his hand into a fist, 'This is beyond maddening, this feeling of not knowing.' The smell of blood caught his attention. Looking to his hand he saw drops of blood falling from his clenched fist.   
  
The demon lord felt the temperature of his blood rise. Then wind picked up around him as his golden eyes changed to red. He willed himself to stop his change. When the transformation didn't stop his anger grew even more. A light pink, almost white, energy surrounded him as his mouth and nose began to take the shape of a dog's muzzle.   
  
A sound caught his attention. He strained to hear it over the crackling from the power of his change. Focusing on it, the sound became louder and more defined. The energy around him weakened and his features started to return to normal. After he had calmed he took a quick glance around the boulder. A full out smile graced his lips as he looked at the woman who had pulled him out of an uncontrollable frenzy.   
  
'You never cease to amaze me, Kagome.' Sesshomaru let out a defeated sigh as he leaned back against the boulder.   
  
~{ It feels like I'm falling deeper into the unknown  
  
I'm losing the fight to stay alone  
  
I'm falling, falling for you }~  
  
Kagome rinsed the last of the conditioner out of her hair. After running her fingers through her tresses to make sure it was completely rinsed she made her way to the bankside; pausing after remembering Sesshomaru was near. "I am getting out, I better not catch you looking." She waited for him to respond in some way. When nothing but silence answered her, her brows drew together as her anger rose. "Sesshomaru," her voice came out in an animalistic like growl, "I mean it."  
  
A small "humph" came from behind the rock and she smiled. Satisfied that he wasn't going to look she stepped out of the spring. She quickly towel dried her body and hair then slipped into her clothes.   
  
Hearing the sound of her clothes rustling come to a halt Sesshomaru looked around to where she was standing. After confirming his suspicions that she had finish dressing he moved towards her. Coming to a stop right behind her he watched as she turned and ran into him.  
  
Kagome turned to let Sesshomaru know that she was done and ready to head back to camp. As she turned she found her face planted in the middle of his chest. Kagome felt the rush of blood come to her cheeks and she quickly backed away while she uttered an apology. Keeping her head lowered to hide the blush she noticed the dried blood on the lord's hand.   
  
Her blush was replaced by a look of worry. Grabbing his hand gently she opened it to look at his palm. "What happened? Are you okay?" She lightly traced one of the red lines with her fingertip. Pulling back her hand she gasped, all color drained from her face.  
  
"Kagome, what is it?" Sesshomaru asked getting worried.  
  
"Your hand. I..I.." Not able to say anything else Kagome pointed to where she had just touched.  
  
Looking down to his hand he saw that one of the claw marks he had left ingrained into his palm was no longer there. 'She has the gift of healing?' He continued to stare at his hand puzzled by what he had just learned. Being deep in thought he didn't notice her reaching out for him until her hand touched his.  
  
Kagome took Sesshomaru's hand in her's and closed her eyes. Focusing on healing his wounds she poured energy out of herself into his hand. Her body was tingling all over and she felt her temperature rise. When her body returned to normal she opened her eyes.  
  
Sesshomaru stared at Kagome in shock, his placid disposition no longer in check. He looked to his new left arm then back to Kagome. Her body was still encompassed in a warm white light making her seem ethereal. They both stood there looking each other in the eyes. Both too shocked to move or speak.  
  
~{ Where do we go from here  
  
Why do we stand in silence waiting for  
  
The other to make a move (yes we do) }~  
  
Kagome looked deep into his eyes, confused as to why he hadn't move, looking for some sign of emotion. Stepping closer a gasp escaped her lips when she noticed them cloud over and Sesshomaru stared at her dreamily. Her body froze to the spot she was standing in as the demon lord took a step forward, closing the small amount of distance between them.   
  
He felt his body move on it's own, taking the small step towards Kagome. Sesshomaru's right arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her to him. Taking her chin in his hand he gently lifted her head and brought his lips down on hers.  
  
Kagome fought to keep from melting into the caressing kiss. 'I am not ready for this.' she cried out in the inside. She ignored the disagreeing voice telling her that she was wrong, to move on and be happy. She stiffened in his arms, placing her hands on his chest she pushed on him gently trying to tell him to stop.  
  
Sesshomaru felt her stiffen in his arms. Feeling her pushing him his heart fell. A small whimper came from him as he removed himself from her and took a couple steps back. His eyes never leaving her face, he watched as she stood there with her eyes closed. Her breaths were coming in shallow gasps, he could hear her heart beating faster.  
  
'Oh my God, he just kissed me.' Her mind was spinning with the thoughts she didn't want to think about. She could feel the moisture on her lips left from the endearing kiss. They throbed in time with her quickened pulse, yearning for his touch again. 'I am not supose to be enjoying this. Not now, not so soon.'   
  
Sesshomaru watched her intently as her face displayed one emotion after another. Getting worried that he had gone to far, causing her to hate him, he called out to her. "Kagome?" his voice barely above a whisper.  
  
Kagome heard her name whispered on the wind, bringing her out of her reverie. She opened her eyes to find herself staring into eyes that held an incredible amout of misery. Tears flooded her eyes as the realization that she did this to him hit her. "I..I'm so sorry" her voice came between sobs, "I'm not ready for this. I'm sorry Sesshomaru" She didn't wait for him to respond as she took off in a run towards the camp.  
  
~{ And how do I feel right now?  
  
Stepping out of my private world into  
  
Something that scares me so you know }~  
  
Kagome broke through the tree line surrounding the camp at full speed causing Sango and Miroku to jump. She packed her backpack as she mumbled her apologies and let her companions know where she was going. She had her bag packed and was off again before anyone had time to question her about what had happened.  
  
Miroku and Sango exchanged worried looks with each other. The only time they had seen her act like this was when she had caught Inu Yasha with Kikyo kissing. Sango looked to Kirara, "Make sure she gets to the well all right." With that the cat transformed into her larger form and took off after the girl.  
  
After Kirara had disappeared Sesshomaru walked into the light of the camp fire. He glanced around the camp and noticed that Kagome was not present, though her scent was still fresh. "Where did she go, Monk?" he asked as he turned his gaze to Miroku.  
  
It then clicked within both the monk's and exterminator's head what had happened. Miroku smiled at the demon lord, "She went home." He watched as Sesshomaru started in the direction Kagome had gone. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. She wants some time alone." When the lord glared a him Miroku paled a bit. "Don't worry, she will be back in a couple days. She never stays gone any longer than that."  
  
Sesshomaru gave Miroku a nod before taking a seat at the base of a tree near his ward. Gazing to the stars, he became lost within his thoughts.  
  
Kirara's feet touched the ground near the well as Kagome slid off her back. Kagome smiled and turned to the cat, "Thank you, Kirara." After scratching the cat behind her ear Kagome jumped into the well.  
  
The black and purple energy from the well dissipated and she quickly climb the rope ladder leading out of the well. Kagome ran out of the well house to her room. Throwing the door open she stepped inside, closing the door behind her, and ran to her bed. She fell onto the bed and burried her face into her pillow.   
  
She stayed like that untill she couldn't breath. Turning her head to face her night stand she let out the breath she had been holding. A twinkle of gold flashed and caught her eye. Sitting up she picked up the picture frame sitting on her night stand. Fresh tears rolled down her face as she looked at the picture of Inu Yasha leaning casually against a tree.   
  
"Inu Yasha, I don't know what to do." she said as she continued to stare at the picture. "I think my feelings towards your brother are changing. I don't want them to though, I am supose to be alone and miserable with out you."  
  
~{ It feels like I'm falling deeper into the unknown  
  
I'm losing the fight to stay alone  
  
I'm falling, falling for you }~  
  
'She is a human, I can't be falling for her.' Sesshomaru berated himself. 'I said I would protect her, not love her.' His conscience argued with him, telling him to stop lying to himself. 'Shut up! I simply bear her presence because I made a promise to my brother.'  
  
~{ Maybe I don't want to know }~  
  
He sighed inwardly as his conscience continued to arguing with him. Telling him to admit it, and that if he didn't why did he kiss her and enjoy it. 'She did taste exquisite and it felt so right, maybe...'  
  
~{ Maybe I want to feel for you }~  
  
A frown pulled at Kagome's lips as she fought the battle going on within her head. 'I belong forever and always to Inu Yasha. I told him once that I would remain by his side no matter what. I can't have feelings for Sesshomaru, I would be betraying Inu Yasha. Besides, Sesshomaru doesn't even like humans.'  
  
~{ Maybe I don't want to know }~  
  
Her inner voice rang out in her head, demanding to be listened to. It told her that the hanyou would not want her to suffer for the rest of her life, nor to be miserable. Before Kagome could come back with a retort it also told her that if he didn't like humans he wouldn't have kissed her. 'He has been acting really protective of me recently. And it would be nice to feel wanted again. Maybe...'  
  
~{ Maybe I want to feel for you }~  
  
Both shouted "No!" at the same time, in two different worlds.  
  
~{ Maybe I don't want to know }~  
  
They both closed their eyes, both ignoring their inner voice telling them to face the fact that they were falling for each other.  
  
~{ Maybe I want to feel for you   
  
Falling deeper into the unknown  
  
I'm losing the fight to stay alone  
  
I'm falling, falling for you }~  
  
TBC  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~AN: OMG guys I am so sorry for taking so long to get this out. I lost my connection for a while and could not post. I hope this makes up for it. Once again I am truely sorry for taking so long to update.~ 


	8. Teaser for 7th Chapter & Explination

Hey guys, Lady Sethia here, I just wanted to let you know that I will be continuing both "The Masquerade" and "A Stronger, Wiser Kagome". My father recently passed away and it has taken me quite some time to pick myself up and somewhat move on with my life. I am currently working on the seventh chapter for "The Masquerade". I will give you guys a bit of a teaser, it should be up within the next couple of days.  
  
~ The Masquerade: Teaser for the 7th chapter ~  
  
Ayumi blinked and shook her head, still a bit puzzled about what had just happened. "The invitation said that he is throwing another masquerade ball. It is suppose to start at seven o'clock tomorrow evening and is the same place as last time."   
  
A quick flash of red caught her eye bringing her attention back to the darkness. 'Inu Yasha? No it can't be, he's dead.' Taking a small step towards the room she called out in a small voice "Who's there?"  
  
More growling answered her causing her to take a small step backwards. Kagome jumped as the sound of her cat, Buyo, howling assaulted her ears. "Buyo?" Whispered Kagome as she took a step into the darkened room. She heard the small mews of her cat coming from the far end of the kitchen. She picked up her pace, trying to get to her cat and out of the eerie room as quick as possible. Kagome screamed in pain as her hip made contact with the kitchen table placed in the middle of the room. 


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inu Yasha or any of the Inu Yasha group! Blah, blah, blah! Now on with the story.**  
  
Symbols: '...' Thoughts  
  
"..." Speaking  
  
~...~ Note  
  
~ The Masquerade: Chapter 7 ~  
  
Kagome stared out the window of her class room. She could hear her teacher giving the class it's lesson, but wasn't really paying attention. All she could think about was what she was going to do when she returned to the Feudal Era, if she returned at all. A hand on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts, startling her and causing her to jump. After catching her breath, Kagome looked up into the eyes of Ayumi.  
  
"Are you all right, Kagome-chan?" her friend asked with concern as her other two friends gathered around her.  
  
Kagome's face turned a bright shade of red as she waved off her concerned friends. "Yeah, I'm fine." Grabbing her books off her desk, she began placing them in her bag. 'I can't believe I was so deep in thought I even missed the bell. I just need to forget...' Half way through her thoughts she realized that Ayumi had been talking to her. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I was..." Kagome looked away trying to hide her embarrasment.  
  
Her friends looked at her puzzled. "We were trying to tell you that there is going to be another party. He has been throwing a party at least once a week since the one you went to. He told everyone to invite anyone and everyone they know. Yuka, Eri, and I were thinking of asking you," She paused, looking to her friends. They nodded and she turned her attention back to Kagome. "But with you being ill, maybe you shouldn't come."  
  
Kagome smiled a little 'This is just what I need to help me take my mind off things!' Standing, she brought her hands together, a determined look in her eyes, "What kind of party is it going to be? What time do I need to be there? And where is it?" The questions came so suddenly it caught the girls off guard. After a couple minutes of standing there staring at them with their mouths open, not answering, she let out a frustrated sigh. "Well?!?"  
  
Ayumi blinked and shook her head, still a bit puzzled about what had just happened. "The invitation said that he is throwing another masquerade ball. It is supose to start at seven o'clock tomorrow evening and is the same place as last time." Taking Kagome's hand in hers, she gave her friend one last worried look. "Are you sure you are feeling up to coming? If you aren't that is okay, you know."  
  
Kagome smiled "Yeah, I have never felt better actually." Glancing at her watch the corners of her mouth dropped, "Guys I have to run, I need to get home before momma leaves to visit with my aunt. Have to get permission to go the party." Giving her friends a thumbs up and a huge smile, she turned and made her way out of the class room.  
  
Kagome ran up the stairs leading to the shrine. Throwing the door open, she called out breathlessly to her mom "Mom! Mom!" When she heard no answer she frowned and shut the door. Slowly she made her way to the kitchen, normaly she wouldn't be worried but there was an overwhelming presence of jaki. "Mom?" she whispered into the abnormally dark kitchen. She waited for a minute, hearing nothing she turned to continue her search of the house. Just as she was about to walk away from the kitchen the sound of something growling caused her to stop dead in her tracks.  
  
"Kagome." Her name came to her in a low growl out of the darkness behind her. Slowly she turned her body towards the kitchen. Peering into the darkened kitchen she subconsciously reached for her bow. Her hand grabbed air instead of the wood of the bow. "Shit!" she whispered to herself. A quick flash of red caught her eye bringing her attention back to the darkness. 'Inu Yasha? No it can't be, he's dead.' Taking a small step towards the room she called out in a small voice "Who's there?"  
  
More growling answered her causing her to take a small step backwards. Kagome jumped as the sound of her cat, Buyo, howling assaulted her ears. "Buyo?" Whispered Kagome as she took a step into the darkened room. She heard the small mews of her cat coming from the far end of the kitchen. She picked up her pace, trying to get to her cat and out of the eerie room as quick as possible. Kagome screamed in pain as her hip made contact with the kitchen table placed in the middle of the room.  
  
Hitting the floor hard she let out a string of curses that she had heard Inu Yasha say many times after being 'sat'. Kagome went to stand only to fall on her ass again. A sharp pain throbbed from the injury she had just acquired. 'Damn it.' Gently she touched it, wincing as another jolt of pain made it's way down her leg. She could feel the fabric under her fingertips becoming wet from what she could only assume was her blood. The sound of heavy breathing engulfed her suddenly, causing her to halt all movements.   
  
Goose bumps popped up all over her skin as she felt the warm breath on her neck. Saliva dripped into her hair causing her to jump. Kagome heard it growl again, 'this is it, there is no one to save me.' Closing her eyes and waiting for her end she heard her cat hiss and spit then a loud roar from what ever it was in her kitchen. Her eyes immediately shot open, franticly trying to make out anything in the darkness.   
  
Her cat screeched in pain right before something warm splattered across the side of her face. The sound of flesh ripping greeted her ears. Kagome could feel her body start to rock back and forth, tears streaming down her face. Mewls of pain assualted her ears along with the sound of flesh being torn away from muscle. Her eyes slammed shut again and she pressed her hands over her ears forcefully. Her voice ripped through the house "NO, BUYO!"  
  
Mrs. Higurashi was upstairs in her room taking a nap when her daughter's scream woke her up. Getting up and out of her bed she quickly threw on her robe and walked out of her room. After checking her daughter's room and finding it empty, she hastily made her way down the stairs. When she rounded the corner to the kitchen she found her daughter huddled into a fetal position shaking tremendously. She managed to avoid the overturned table and chairs while running to Kagome. Bending down she place a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.  
  
Feeling something touch her, too afriad to open her eyes, Kagome lashed out in fear. Her body moving on it's own out of the pure instinctual will to survive. A heavy weight came down on top of her chest and she felt something pin her arms to the ground. A great power started to burn within her, building within the depths of her chest. Kagome felt like she was on fire from the inside out. Her body began to shake violently, all she could do was squeeze her eyelids together to keep them shut.  
  
She could feel the skin under her hands begin to warm rapidly, along with the air in the room. Glancing down she saw a pink aura around her daughter, growing and become brighter with each second that passed. 'I must find a way to reach her, to calm her down.' Mrs. Higurashi thought as she began to gently shake Kagome. "Kagome, hun, it's your mother. You need to open your eyes." Her voice came out smooth and comforting, yet held a slight bit of a panicked edge. She knew what would happen if she couldn't pull her daughter away from the edge. Her mother had told her stories about her aunt doing the very same thing, not being able to handle the immense amount of power her aunt had died.   
  
Kagome could hear a familar voice calling from far away. Everything had become very still and the dark had turned to bright. Slowly she opened her eyes, gasping at what she saw around her. Everywhere she looked there were flowers and soft green grass as far as the eye could see. The midday sun shone down on her brightly, warming her skin. "Where am I?" She asked herself, jumping when she actually got a reply.  
  
"This is the plain between life and death." A very familar voice replied from behind her. Before she could turn around hands went on her shoulders and held her in place. "Damn it Kagome, what do you think you are doing?"  
  
Kagome blinked, she knew the voice all to well to know that he was livid. "What? What are you talking about?" She felt the hands on her shoulders grip her tighter as she tried to turn herself to look at him. Finally she managed to break free and turn around. Grey eyes met gold eyes with such intensity one would swear sparks of electricity flew between the two. "Just what in the hell are you talking about, Inu Yasha?" She glared at him as she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"What I'm talking about is you building up too much power for your body to handle. You are going to kill yourself doing stuff like that untrained." He returned her scowl, crossing his arms he continued. "Baka! I can't save you every time you decide to go off and do something stupid."  
  
Tears stung her eyes, bitting her tongue to force the tears back "Oh don't give me that shit Inu Yasha. You don't know what it is like to have the unknown stalk you. To listen as whatever it kills your cat and have it's blood sprayed across your face." Her voice rose with each word spoken, tears she couldn't stop fell from her face. "No you wouldn't. You died and left me alone. And that...that thing was in my house, Inu Yasha. It's not like I went out looking for trouble. I have got enough on my damned plate right now without having to deal with any extra bullshit."  
  
A smile came to Inu Yasha's lips "You are still my Kagome." Pulling her into his arms he gave her a tight squeeze. "I will help lighten your burden. I know about your feelings towards my brother" He felt her tense in his arms, "I am not angry, Kagome. I was a fool to not ever tell you how I felt, to never embrace your love. Move on, share what I couldn't have with someone who deserves it." He breathed in deeply, memorising her scent. "Kagome, I need you to do me a favor."  
  
Kagome brought her head up to look him in the eyes, "Hai, Inu Yasha?"  
  
He ran a finger along her jaw line and smiled weakly at her. "I need you to open your eyes." He saw the confusion in her cool grey orbs, "Just do it, Kagome. And stay away from..." He watched as she faded from view "Damn it!" A gust of wind came out of no where, looking up Inu Yasha saw a shadowed figure appear in the field.  
  
"You mustn't reveal anything to her." A feminine voice said. Without a warning it disappeared leaving a small circle of dead flowers and grass where it had been standing.  
  
Kagome's eyes shot open, a scream escaped her lips. She could see her kitchen and her mother sitting on top of her. There was a bright pink light slowly receding into her body. "Inu Yasha?" her voice came out hoarse and it was craking. She laid there as her mother got off of her chest. Suddenly what had happened came to the forefront of her mind. With her confusion gone, tears came to her eyes. "Mom Buyo's...he's dead."  
  
Mrs. Higurashi looked to Buyo sitting next to the refrigerator, then gave her daughter a puzzled look. "What ever are you talking about, Kagome? Buyo is sitting right there." She watched as her daughter turned and looked to the cat, all the color draining from her face.  
  
Kagome looked at the cat and it's eyes flashed red. 'Whatever that thing is, it is definately NOT Buyo.' Standing up she looked her mother in the eye, "That thing is not our cat mom. Just look at the side of my face, that red stuff is his blood." She watched as her mom looked to where she had just pointed. The worried look on her mom's face caused her to reach up and touch her face. When she felt nothing other than her skin she dropped down to her knees. 'What the hell is going on? Inu Yasha, what were you trying to warn me about?'  
  
Tears stream down her face dripping down to her legs. Glancing up towards her cat again she noticed that the eyes were normal, no red could be seen. 'Am I just going crazy?' Shaking her head, her crying turned to a full out emotional breakdown. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she looked up. Upon seeing her mother Kagome threw herself into the loving arms that were being held out for her.  
  
"Shh, Kagome, everything will be okay." Mrs. Higurashi looked down at the top of her daughter's head. "What has happened, dear? You have been gone for almost two months now. You didn't even tell me you were going to be gone that long. And now this, Kagome you could have died." She pulled her daughter away from her and looked her in the eyes.  
  
Kagome sighed, "Mom, sit down this is going to take a while."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sun's bright rays streamed through the window hitting Kagome in the face. She moaned, not wanting to wake. Suddenly she shot straight up in bed and glanced at her clock. "Three o'clock in the afternoon! When the hell did I fall asleep?" Quickly she pulled back the covers and stood. Making her way across the bedroom she shut out the light she had left on while trying to stay awake. After taking her bath, Kagome made her way downstairs. Half way down the stairs her stomach growled causing her to blush.  
  
Kagome stepped up to the corner before the kitchen and stopped. After what happened yesterday she didn't know if she wanted to go into the kitchen anymore. "The hell with it!" She said after her stomach growled at her yet again. She came around the corner and everything appeared to be normal. Smiling to herself she went around the room getting the things she needed to make a bowl of cereal. A note on the table caught her eye as she placed the cereal filled bowl down on the table.  
  
~ Kagome,  
  
I thought about what you said last night. I believe you are right, going to this party could help take some of the stress off of you. I will be at your aunt's house for a couple of days. I left you the keys to the car and some money on the table. Have fun dear!  
  
Love,  
  
Mom ~  
  
Kagome couldn't help but smile as she read the note her mother had left her. She quickly finished off her cereal, then made her way back upstairs to get things prepared for going to the party. Little did she know a small pair of red eyes was watching her every move.  
  
Putting on the last little touch of make-up around her eyes, she smiled at the woman in the mirror. She had pulled back her hair in a simple ponytail. All but the two strands on each side of her face had been pulled back. She had admit that they curled nicely and accentuated her face very well. Standing up, she grabbed the necklace and the mask from off her bed. Kagome turned back to the mirror after putting the last two articles of her outfit on. "Well not as good as my mother did it, but pretty damn good if I do say so myself." With that she stood up, grabbed her purse along with the keys to the car and made her way out to the car.  
  
Quicker than she had expected she was standing in front of the two large wooden double doors leading into where the party was taking place. Taking a deep breath she placed her hand on the doorknob. Before she could change her mind, she turned the little gold handle and pushed the door open.   
  
TBC  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry about such a short chapter, but that seemed a good place to stop. I should be able to update a little bit more regular now. So expect the next chapter with the next week. Enjoy ^_^ 


	10. Author's Note IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

Whoo hoo yet another author's note!! Go me, ne?!? lol No seriously I need to take a vote here. I have like five stories going on at once.   
  
*glares at her little muse sitting on her shoulder*   
  
*little muse glares back*  
  
Soooo... *pauses for dramatics*   
  
I want my readers to tell me what they want to read the most. I will work on a max of two of my fanfics. That will have me writing and updating a total of three stories (started my own fiction). So I guess what I am trying to say is, you guys (the readers) vote on which of the stories that I will list below you like the most. The top two stories will be worked on. The other two will be put on hold. I will finish all my stories, I just can't juggle five stories at once. How to vote you ask?!? Simple, either email me at:  
  
Shihara@comcast.net  
  
Or you can leave you vote via review. Here are the stories:  
  
The Masquerade  
  
Morte Ombra (Death Shadow)  
  
A Stronger, Wiser Kagome  
  
Wishes Made and Dreams Come True  
  
Some of these stories are not posted on AFF.net. For my readers there, the ones you can't find there are on fanfiction.net. I can post them on AFF.net if they are one of the top two. Anyways, thank you guys for you time.  
  
Oh one more thing...   
  
The time limit on this little vote thingie is one week from today. I have written the next chapter for all but one of my stories. So as soon as I find out which two I will be working on I will post em.  
  
Lady Sethia 


	11. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own em or the song**  
  
Song: Slow Motion by Kylie Minogue  
  
Symbols: ~...~ Lyrics (Kagome sings em)  
  
'...' Thoughts  
  
"..." Speach (you get the idea)  
  
~{AN: Well I decided to go ahead and post the next chapter. It looks like The Masquerade is in demand. There is still a toss up on the second one however. The results so far:  
  
The Masquerade - 38  
  
Morte Ombra - 9  
  
Wishes Made and Dreams Come True - 8  
  
A Stronger, Wiser Kagome - 5  
  
Anyway, seeing the results as they stand now I will definately be continuing this one. Enjoy everyone! Oh and be warned... Kagome is gonna get a bit naughty in this one. Damn Sake!! *laughs*}~  
  
~ The Masquerade: Chapter 8 ~  
  
Shutting the door behind her, Kagome looked over the crowed room. She paled when she spotted the karaoke screen and a group of girls singing. 'Maybe this was a bad idea after all' she thought as she slowly backed up, her hand searching blindly for the doorknob. A hand on hers and a voice from behind startled her, causing her to jump slightly.  
  
"Leaving so soon after you arrive?" The silken voice causing shivers of delight to run down her spine.  
  
Kagome spun around so she could face the man talking to her. A gasp escaped her lips when her body was pulled against his. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Something about the way he smelled teased at her mind, as did how right she felt being in his arms. A girl clearing her throat close to them brought Kagome out of the trance she was in. Opening her eyes she found Eri staring at her wide eyed. Her face becoming flush quickly, she pushed away from the man in front of her. "Excuse me" she mumbled to him as her friend dragged her away by the arm.  
  
A smile graced his lips as he watched the woman he desired being dragged away from him. A familar scent drifted to his nose and his smile faded instantly. Suppressing a growl he made his way to the empty dinning room. He walked up to the window and stared out into the darkness. A person entered the room and made their way over to him. When he heard them stop just behind him he spoke, "What is it pup?"  
  
Shippo shifted nervously from one foot to the other, he didn't know how the man in front of him was going to take this news. "About that note you gave me, well I think I found out who wrote it."  
  
Her friend came to a stop in front of Yuka and Ayumi, only then did Eri release her arm. The two other girls looked to both Kagome and Eri questioningly. The blush on Kagome's face grew brighter and she turned to walk away only to be stopped by Eri's hand on her shoulder.  
  
"What's going on?" Ayumi asked as she looked from one friend to the other. She watched as Eri opened her mouth to speak only to close it again. She knew it was good when Kagome turned her eyes from her, her friend's finger twirling around a strand of hair. "Okay, someone better tell me something or both of you will be up there on stage singing." She smiled triumphantly when Eri put her hand up signaling she was going to speak.  
  
"When I found Kagome, ow!" Eri turned and glared at the girl whom she was speaking of. Rubbing the sore spot she had just received from Kagome's elbow she continued, "Like I was saying, when I found her the host of the party had his arms around her. There was no room for breathing they were so close."  
  
Kagome looked to floor when she heard her friends gasp, trying desprately to find something to take her mind off her embarrassment. She heard them whisper amongst themselves, "What about Hojo?" She needed to get away and quick. Taking advantage of them gossiping, she quickly slipped into the crowd around the girls. Making her way over to the table with the food and drink she let out a sigh.   
  
She looked over the contents of the table, her eyes going wide from the amount and variety. 'He sure goes all out' she thought. Grabbing a plate she began picking out what she wanted to snack on. After placing as much as she possibly could on the china plate, she grabbed a crystal glass filled with a warm liquid and made her way over to a chair near by.   
  
She took a small bite off the piece of roast beef. Nearly choking from how salty it was, she downed the contents of her glass. Frowning down at her now empty glass she got back up and started for the table for another one.   
  
He watched her from across the room as she walked over to the table for her seventh glass of sake in the past hour. Frowning as he watched her stumble, Sesshoumaru started in her direction. Stopping about half way to her he let out a growl as he watched a familar woman walk up to Kagome.  
  
Kirara could barely hold in her excitement as she walked up to her long lost friend. She was stopped short by a hand on her shoulder and a low growl. Turning she saw Sesshoumaru standing behind her. "What is your problem?" She said as she glared at the demon before her.  
  
"She doesn't need to know yet." Was all he said before turning around and disappearing into the crowd.  
  
Kagome stood up, her world swimming, and slowly made her way to the dance hall. The soft light was down low almost causing her to miss the steps and trip. A small growl escaped her lips, 'Who ever thought of putting steps there is a total baka!' Kagome looked up and found herself standing in the middle of the dance floor. 'How'd I get here?' The music reached her ears for the first time since entering the room.   
  
A slow song flowed from the speakers set up all around the room, lulling her body into a fluid movement that matched the beat. With her eyes closed she never noticed the man walking up to her until an arm slipped around her waist. Caught up in the trance of the music, she laid her head against the person's chest. Her hands began to wander over his body, running up his chest around his shoulders, then down his back to his butt. Pulling him closer, their bodies making contact completely, she began to sway her hips back and forth erotically against him.  
  
Hearing a moan come from the man dancing with her she opened her eyes and looked up at him. Her grey eyes met lust filled gold ones and her heart skipped a beat. A seductive smile played on her lips as she pushed harder against him, eliciting another moan from him. Kagome looked to his eyes, nervously biting her bottom lip her gaze slowly drifted down to his lips. Carefully she shifted her weight from the whole of her feet to her tiptoes. Her lips softly touched his and her eyes drifted closed once more.  
  
Sesshoumaru nearly lost control when he felt her lips make contact with his. What kept his sanity about him was her kiss, it was so gentle, so innocent. Afraid of running her off he hesitantly opened his mouth and ran his tongue across her lips. He felt her open her mouth slowly followed by a sigh as his tongue explored her mouth. When her tongue touched his shyly it was as if electricity shot through his body. Groaning in protest when she pulled her mouth away from his he opened his eyes and looked down at her beautiful face.  
  
Kagome looked up to the unknown person she had just kissed. Something seemed very familar about how he had kissed her. Thinking it was just her imagination she shrugged it off. "Thank you for the dance again." Her words were slightly slurred. Taking a step back from him she lost her balance. Kagome closed her eyes and waited for the impact only to feel an arm go around her waist, righting her body. Smiling at him she turned and headed towards the main room. She paused when she heard him speak.  
  
"Miko, can I at least get your name this time?" Sesshoumaru watched as she turned back around to face him. She gave him a smile before spinning around and disappearing into the crowd. 'That's okay, Kagome. I don't know how you survived all these years, but there will be plenty of time to find that out later.'  
  
Walking up to the man running the karaoke machine she took in a deep breath and gave him her selection. He gave her a toothy grin as he handed her the microphone and motioned for her to take the stage. Kagome swallowed hard as she stepped up on the platform, suddenly she didn't feel so comfortable with what she was doing.   
  
Looking out across the room she noticed everyone looking at her. Her legs began to shake, breaking out into a cold sweat she took in a deep breath trying to calm herself. She closed her eyes to keep her head from spinning. Jumping slightly when the music started she opened her eyes again and looked to the small television screen in front of her. The measures of silence counted down on the screen. The first word lit up a yellow color as she opened her mouth to sing.  
  
~ Sink into serenity  
  
Speak in lovers' tongue  
  
Give into delicious dreams  
  
The future has begun   
  
Dare to drown in pleasures found  
  
I'm just surrendering  
  
Cause I don't wanna miss a thing ~  
  
As he stepped into the main room a sweet voice drifted to his ears. Looking up he saw his Kagome up on the stage singing. He watched her visibly relax and close her eyes, her body swaying gently to the music.  
  
The first few notes had passed and she was feeling a bit more confident. Her legs were still shaking slightly, but that had no effect on how she sang. She let her eyes drift shut, pretending like she was the only one there she let herself go.  
  
~ I'm living in slo' motion  
  
Wish I could freeze this place in time  
  
Everything's wide open  
  
Now that you're here  
  
It's unspoken  
  
It's only the way your hand fits mine  
  
skin on my skin  
  
I think it's love I've fallen into ~  
  
Ayumi, Eri and Yuka couldn't believe their eyes. They had heard someone with a beautiful voice singing and had made their way up to the karaoke platform. Yuka caught a glimpse of red and white, looking away from her friend on stage she saw the host staring at Kagome wantingly. Nudging her other two friends to gain their attention, she pointed to the host of the party.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome licked her lips to moisten them. Her scent filled his nose, exciting him, throwing all of his senses into overload. Unknowingly he slowly moved closer to the stage and the woman of his dreams.  
  
~ Savouring the pure desire  
  
The passion's come undone  
  
with every kiss the colours change  
  
bleeding into one  
  
in Days gone by I'd be been wonderin'  
  
Is this feelings gonna last?  
  
I don't even have to ask ~  
  
The mask she was wearing suddenly became heavy. Not thinking anything of it, she pulled at the ties binding it to her head. Taking the mask off she placed it on a speaker near the stage. She lifted her eyes and found herself staring into golden ones again. Slowly she walked towards him.  
  
~ We're living in slo' motion  
  
Wish I could freeze this place in time  
  
Everything's wide open  
  
Now that you're here  
  
It's unspoken  
  
It's only the way your hand fits mine  
  
skin on my skin  
  
I think it's love I've fallen into ~  
  
All those years of being alone vanished when she looked into his eyes. Suddenly a realization hit him, 'She's singing to me.' Not caring who saw, he let a smile grace his lips.  
  
She saw the smile form on his lips, her heart melted at the sight. Stopping right in front of him she sat down and grabbed his hand. All the fears she had before had slipped away the moment her hand touched his.  
  
~ No I don't wanna miss a thing ~  
  
It took all Shippo had not to go running to his mother. He had missed her alot over the past four hundred years. Mentaly cursing Sesshoumaru for making him wait, a growl slowly left his lips. He felt Kirara grab his hand, turning he saw the smile on his mate's face. Quirking an eyebrow at her he squeezed her hand gently.  
  
Kirara shook her head, "Look." She pointed to the oh so familar scene in front of her. A tear slipped down her face. Reaching up she wipped it away.  
  
Shippo followed her finger with his gaze. What he saw caused his jaw to drop. Kagome, his mother, was singing to Sesshoumaru. 'You have her back, don't screw this up.' Smiling at his thoughts, he wrapped his arm around Kirara's waist and led her out of the main room.  
  
~ We're living in slo' motion  
  
Wish I could freeze this place in time  
  
Everything's wide open  
  
Now that you're here  
  
It's unspoken  
  
It's only the way your hand fits mine  
  
skin on my skin  
  
I think it's love I've fallen into ~  
  
Kagome gave Sesshoumaru's hand a squeeze before she let go. Standing up she made her way over the the booth and handed the microphone back the the man. After grabbing her mask she turned and gave the demon with golden eyes a smile. Giving him a quick wave before wandering off to find her friends. 


	12. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own em *snaps her fingers* but I do own this nifty Inu Yasha wall scroll and I definitely own Shihara. She's mine so back off! *Sticks out her tongue* **  
  
Symbols: "..." Talking  
'...' Thoughts  
  
~ The Masquerade: Chapter 9 ~  
  
Long elegant fingers gripped the arm of a black leather chair. Rose colored lips parted releasing an impatient sigh as her claws tore through the material. Rising from her seated position Sethia slowly made her way across the room. She gently pushed the lilac strands of hair that had carelessly fallen over her shoulder back behind her pointed ear. A wicked grin formed on her lips as she brought her liquid mercury eyes to meet her reflection in the mirror.  
  
The black slits that are her pupils dilated and her eyes glazed over. A blurry image of a room appeared in the mirror. Slowly the image sharpened and became clearer. There in the mirror was Kagome lying on her bed sleeping. Shihara sent a silent command to the sender of the image. The picture moved as Buyo jumped up on the bed and looked down at the unaware girl.  
  
Shihara's pupils returned to the normal slits and her eyes cleared. After brushing the tangles from it she quickly pulled her knee length hair up into a high ponytail. Walking out of the bathroom, she made her way to the kitchen where the phone was. Picking up the receiver she pushed the numbers she needed to and sat back waiting for the person to answer.  
  
"Hello?" came a female's voice.  
  
"It's time" was all that was spoken in a voice too deep to come from the body it had.  
  
A gasp could be heard from the other end of the line. "You're back?!? I thought you died..." the feminine voice trailed off. "You're going after both it and the girl aren't you?"  
  
"What I want is none of your concern. You know what you are supposed to do. I know you won't fail me." Red flashed through her eyes as the girl on the other end of the phone screamed. Without waiting for the woman to recover she hung up the phone. 'Now that it is put into motion it shouldn't be long till I have what I am looking for' she thought with a smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A groan slipped from her lips as she rolled over in her bed yet again. She closed her eyes tighter in an attempt to keep the sunlight out but only succeeded in causing the painful throbbing in her head to become worse. She heard a knock come from the direction of the door right before it opened. "Get up sleepy head!" her mother's cheery voice rang. Another groan came from her as she buried her head under her pillow.  
  
Mrs. Higurashi sighed as she pulled open the curtains in her daughter's room. "Come on dear, you've slept passed three o'clock. It's time you get up!" She waited for a minute to see if Kagome was going to move. When she didn't Mrs. Higurashi walked over to the sleeping girl. In one quick movement she pulled the sheets and the pillow from her daughter's bed. She heard a grunt come from the figure. Putting her hands on her hips she took in a deep breath. "HIGURASHI KAGOME GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF BED THIS INSTANT!"  
  
Clasping her hands over her ears in a desperate attempt to make the sharp pain go away she shot up into a sitting position. "All right mom, I'm up... I'm up" came her mumbled reply. Suddenly she realized she has no clue how she got home. 'Hell the last thing I remember is Eri making a big to-do about the host of the party and myself.' She was pulled out of her thoughts when two hands were thrust in front of her face. One holding two small white pills, the other holding a glass of water. Smiling slightly she took the pills and downed them, chasing them quickly with the water.  
  
Handing the now empty glass back to her mother she looked up with questioning eyes. "How did I get home last night?" She watched as her mother smiled a smile that seemed to light up her entire face.  
  
"The nice gentleman you went to the party with, dear." Mrs. Higurashi got a whimsical look about her, "Such a nice young man and with the most gorgeous auburn hair too. Oh and those..."  
  
"Mom!" Kagome glared at her mother, a blush rising on her face. "That's just wrong! Don't ever talk like that or look like that about one of my friends in front of me ever again!" She let out a huff in embarrassment and looked away from her now giggling mother. What her mom had said finally sunk in after her mother had slipped out of the room and her embarrassment subsided a bit. 'I don't know anyone like she described.' Shrugging it off she slipped out of bed and made her way to the closet. After picking out her outfit for the day she started for the bathroom to run herself a bath.  
  
Her body sank lower in the bubbles as a sigh escaped her lips. 'I've got to go back today, but I don't think I am ready to.' Standing up Kagome pulled the small round rubber plug from its place. She watched as the water slowly drained from the tub. Another sigh parted from her lips as she stepped from the tub and began to dry herself. After stepping into a pair of blue jeans and slipping on a tee-shirt she exited the bathroom.  
  
Kagome packed the last of her clothes into her suitcase then placed it next to the door with her other belongings. Her shoulders slumped as she looked to the multiple large suitcases and bags. She was determined to finish finding the jewel, defeat Naraku, and finish this thing once and for all before she returned home again. The only problem she was having now was how to tell her mother she wouldn't be coming back for a long time, if at all. 'No, I mustn't think like that.' She chided herself.  
  
Taking in a deep breath she glanced around her room once last time to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. Something glittered in the sunlight on her nightstand near her bed, catching her attention. A bewildered look crossed her face as she made her way over to investigate. Reaching the nightstand she saw a gold necklace lying next to her picture of Inu Yasha. Gently she picked it up, noticing immediately the heart shaped pendant hanging from it. Upon closer inspection she noticed a seam running along the side of the heart. Grasping the pendant between her fingers she slowly pulled it open. Kagome gasped, tears slowly falling down her cheeks, as she looked to the pictures snuggly tucked away inside. Unclasping the chain she brought it up to her neck and secured it there. 'You will forever remain near my heart, Inu Yasha.' She thought as she tucked the locket safely under her shirt.  
  
She carried the last of her bags out in somewhat of a daze. She still couldn't believe how well her mother took the news of her leaving like she was. And to top that off she was still in shock about the necklace her mother had given her. A cold breeze blew across the yard causing her hair to whip wildly about her head. Kagome stiffened when she felt a very familiar presence. She turned to face the direction she could feel the aura in, all the color drained from her face when her eyes met hauntingly familiar cold black eyes.  
  
"Hello, Higurashi Kagome."  
  
Kagome dropped her bag and brought her hand to her mouth trying to stifle a gasp. Her mouth opened then closed in a failed attempt to speak. After what seemed like an eternity she managed to find her voice, "Kikyou..."  
  
AN: This is no where near as long as I would like it, this just seemed like a good place to stop to me. Anyway, I know a lot of you were looking forward to the next chapter so here it is. And as always, thanks to ALL you wonderful reviewers out there! 


	13. Yep Yet Another AN

To all my readers,  
  
I just want to take a moment to thank all my readers out there who have been patient with me through a rough transition in my life. As you all know from a previous author's note, my father passed away not too long ago. It has been hard getting back into the swing of things, including writing. I know there are a lot of you out there who, while you were patient with me, are upset with my lack of updates. I appoligize to you all. I have been trying to keep my mind of depressing thoughts by keeping busy with other things besides the computer. This break has proven to be a great help to myself and I have found that my writings are coming easier to me again. So hopefully my updates will be a bit more regular from now on. Again I want to appoligise to my readers for the irregular updates and thank you guys for sticking with me and being patient.  
  
On another note, I have been nominated in the Single Spark Fanfic Awards. My fic, The Masquerade, is currently being nominated for Best Overall Fanfiction. Thank you to those who nominated me. This has brought me great joy. *laughs* I had to call several of my friends this evening to share this information. One said that I was to excited about something like this, but hey what can I say. I have never been nominated for anything and this is special to me.  
  
Thanks everyone!!  
  
Lady Sethia 


	14. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own any of the Inu Yasha characters  
  
Symbols: "…" Talking '…' Thoughts … Note  
  
Inspiration for this chapter comes from the song Whatever (I had a Dream) by Butthole Surfers  
  
AN: I'm doing this a bit different this time, I won't actually be putting the lyrics to the song in. Download it and listen to it if you want to. If not that's cool. Also I do not hate Kikyo. I will not be bashing her. I don't know how far everyone is in the anime, but after watching 163 episodes and after a bit of thinking she is not a bad person. I know I said I was going to put a lemon in this chapter, but I really don't think it fits just yet. It's coming though, I promise! This has a bit of, I guess you could call it lime so I'm going to try and post it on Fanfiction. Let's hope I don't get my story taken off ne …  
  
The Masquerade: Chapter 10  
  
Kagome sat in front of the fire, her fingers running through the fur on Shippo's tail absent mindedly. Sesshoumaru hadn't said a word to her since her return to the Feudal Era. 'Not that this is any different from any other time.' She thought as she suppressed a snort of frustration. Her eyes scanned the camp, everyone seemed to be wrapped up in their own musings, conversations or sleeping. Letting a small, barely audible sigh slip passed her lips she leaned back against the tree behind her. Her thoughts drifted to the strange encounter she had with Kikyou just as she was leaving home.  
  
Flashback  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she looked from Kikyou to the well, then back to Kikyou. "I thought only Inu Yasha and I could use the well."  
  
"I didn't use the well. How I got here is not important, it's why I'm here that is." Kikyou took a step towards the girl in front of her.  
  
For every step forward the undead miko took, Kagome took one step back. Her back made contact with the wall of the well house, halting her escape. Jumping when she felt something land on her shoulder she turned her head and found herself staring into the eyes of a Soul Skimmer. Her mouth opened to let out a scream but the sound was muted by a cold hand pressed against it.  
  
"I'm not here to hurt you, Kagome. If I take my hand away from your mouth do you promise you won't scream?" She watched as the girl nodded her head but her eyes still were wide with fear. "Please just hear me out." Kikyou felt her begin to go slack under her grasp. Slowly she removed her hand from Kagome's mouth. When she didn't scream Kikyou backed away from her and walked to the small bench near the tree she had once pinned Inu Yasha to.  
  
Kagome slowly worked her way over to the tree. Still not trusting her she sat down on the far end of the bench. The Soul Skimmer that had been perched on her shoulder a few moments ago was now floating near by making her all the more nervous. Her eyes darted back and forth between the demon and the undead miko. "Why are you here?" Kagome asked again, her voice a bit more firm this time.  
  
Kikyou brought her gaze from the tree to the girl sitting next to her. Emotions she could no longer control showed themselves in her deep, black orbs. "I came here to warn you…" A soft hissing sound cut her off. Looking to the bushes on her left she saw a small pair of red eyes staring intently at her. Her breath caught in her throat as the cat walked slowly towards her. Shoving her hand into her pocket she searched for something to write on. Finding an old receipt she quickly wrote down a small note. With trembling hands she thrust it at Kagome. "Read it when you reach the other side of the well." Not waiting for a reply, Kikyou took off down the shrine stairs.  
  
Confusion was etched into her facial features as she watched her rival's back disappear from view. Looking to the small folded piece of paper in her hand she began to open it. She almost had it completely unfolded when she heard a soft meow and felt something rub up against her leg. She smiled as she patted Buyo on the head. "You are just as confused as I am, aren't you?" Giving him one last quick scratch behind the ear she went back to opening the piece of paper. She heard her cat meow louder and felt him paw her foot. Sighing she refolded the paper and shoved it in the pocket of her jeans. Picking up Buyo she made her way to the house to feed him and to let her mother know that she was leaving.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Curiosity began to pull at her, demanding for her to read the note. Sticking her hand in her pocket she let her fingers slide over the smooth paper briefly before pulling it out. She took a quick glance at her travel partners, after she was sure no one was paying attention she quietly unfolded the piece of paper. Using the light from the fire she began to read the note.  
  
You are no longer safe on either side of the well.  
  
Her eyebrows drew together in confusion as she reread the sentence again and again. 'This doesn't make sense. What does she mean by this?' A hand on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts causing her to jump slightly. Looking up from the note her eyes locked with golden ones. A small smile graced her lips as she brought her hand up to rest atop of his. "Good evening, Sesshoumaru."  
  
"You should rest. We will be starting our travel tomorrow."  
  
With a nod of her head she watched as Sesshoumaru walked over to his spot and sat back down. Stifling a yawn, she folded the paper and placed it back into her pocket. Kagome carefully lifted a sleeping Shippo from her lap then stood and slowly made her way over to her makeshift bed. Lying down in her sleeping bag she placed a kiss on the top of the sleeping kit's head. "Good night, Sesshoumaru." She whispered as her eyes drifted shut.  
  
(Back in the present time)  
  
Sesshoumaru shut the door to his room quietly then made his way over to his dresser. Eyeing the bottle of brown liquid in contempt he picked it up and removed the top. Bringing the bottle to his lips he hesitated for a second before downing the contents. His nose wrinkled in disgust as he started coughing. "You'd figure after five hundred years that they would find a way to make medicine taste better." He stated as he placed the now empty bottle with the other ones needing to be returned to Kikyo.  
  
Turning out the overhead light Sesshoumaru made his way over to his bed. After turning on the lamp on his nightstand he sat down and grabbed the book he was currently reading. His eyes began to grow heavy sooner than he had expected, only two pages after he had started reading. Sighing he closed the book and placed it back on the table. Turning out the lamp he laid down and pulled the covers up to his chin. As soon as his eyes closed he was fast asleep.  
  
A sound in his room brought him out of his dreams, causing him to bolt upright in his bed. His eyes scanned the room for anything out of the ordinary. Finding nothing he went to lay back down when his window flew open and a thick fog started to roll in. A voice drifted through the mist causing him to halt in his standing.  
  
"There is no need to stand, Sesshoumaru."  
  
He narrowed his eyes trying to see who had spoken but he couldn't make out anything. Then a silhouette cut through the dense fog, slowly making its way towards him. As the person got closer he could start making out some features. 'She is definitely female.' Taking a sniff at the air around him his jaw dropped open. 'No, it can't be. Why would she be here?' His suspicions were confirmed when the woman stopped at the foot of the bed. "Kagome…" He watched as she brought her index finger to her lips and walked around the corner of the bed, coming to a stop right next to him.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes widened when he took in the woman standing before him. The clothes she was wearing were even more revealing than what she normally wore. The short black leather skirt just barely covered her bottom. Her matching black midriff top stopped just under her breast, teasing the imagination. Looking down he noticed the pair of black stiletto high heel shoes making her look that much more alluring. 'And I thought her other outfit was indecent. But I have to admit she is extremely sexy dressed in this garb.' He thought.  
  
A seductive smile played on her lips and she gave the demon in front of her a wink. Sesshoumaru swallowed hard as he watched her crawl onto the bed, then onto him. Sitting down on top of him, her womanhood pressed firmly against his length, she leaned down and nipped his bottom lip. A metallic taste danced on her tongue as she sucked the offended lip into her mouth.  
  
She felt the demon lord's hands begin to roam across her back heading towards her ass. In one quick movement she had his hands pinned beneath hers against the bed. Bringing her attention back to his lips she let her tongue slide across them. His mouth opened under her tongue and she smiled against his mouth. Not taking the invitation she let her lips leave soft caressing kisses down his jaw line. His breath caught in his throat and his hips thrust upwards, grinding his hardness against her warmth as she sucked an earlobe into her mouth. Slowly, Kagome pulled away from his ear letting her teeth lightly run across the skin. "You will be mine." She whispered seductively, her warm breath caressing the shell of his ear.  
  
Sesshoumaru woke with a start, shooting up in bed. His body was drenched in sweat despite the coolness of the room. His breath was coming in shallow pants as he came down off of the euphoric high he was on. Slowly what he assumed was a dream began to elude him, slipping from his mind gradually. 'It seemed so real…' He thought as he stood to close the curtains that were standing wide open letting the harsh sunlight fill the room. As he reached the window her scent hit him, though something was slightly off. Shaking his head he closed the window he had sworn he locked the night before and pulled the curtains shut. 'I will have to speak with Kikyou, that medicine now has me hallucinating.'  
  
Sitting across the street a dark haired woman watched as the demon shut his window. A frown tugged at her lips, 'Sesshoumaru, please be careful.' Gathering her purse and some other belongings she made her way to her car. 'Time to go report to the boss.' She thought hatefully. 


	15. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Yawns Do I really have to do this every time? All right, all right ... No I don't own any of the Inu gang.

Symbols: "..." Talking

'...' Thoughts

Lady Sethia: Oh wow! Two chapters up in less than a week's span apart! Well folks, it's official, my muse is back. This chapter is prolly going to be a bit boring; it's kind of a 'filler' chapter. But it reveals some of the next moves/characters in the plot. Now, when I started this story I was pretty much flying by the seat of my pants. In other words, this story was coming to me as I wrote it. Well, the ending has made itself pretty clear to me and I like how it will end up. So I have written a pretty decent outline and timeline for the rest of the story. So have no fear, this story will get finished! Now with that said ... on with the story!

The Masquerade: Chapter 11

She reached the door to her boss' house and lightly knocked on it. After standing for a little while with no answer she turned to leave thinking he wasn't home. Getting a couple steps away from the door she heard it open. With a sigh she turned to face him but no one was standing there. Slowly she walked up to the door, then into the house. Closing the door behind her she followed the hallway into what she assumed was the living room. Upon entering the room she had to stop and let her eyes adjust to the soft light from the candles. She glanced around curious as to why it was so dark and noticed the thick, heavy curtains that were drawn shut over the windows.

"Glad to see you could make it." Came a feminine voice from the other side of the room.

Her eyes narrowed in anger as she made her way across the room to face the woman who had just spoken to her. "I'm here to see my boss, not to mess with some trollop like you. Now go tell him I'm here." She watched as the woman's eyes turned red. Reaching into her purse she pulled out a small white metal fan that was decorated with little red birds. She opened the fan and stood ready to defend herself. Male laughter reached her ears, spinning she scanned the room for her boss. Not seeing him she turned back to the woman in front of her. Her fan fell to the floor just before her body did. Tears of pain streaked her face as she looked to the woman holding her heart in the palm of her hand.

"It would be wise not to anger me, Kagura. I own you after all." She said, this time her voice deeper and that of a man's. The red orb that was in her hand faded as she stood from her chair and walked over to the wind demon on the ground. She extended a hand out to the woman only to receive a glare from her. "Suit yourself." Turning she made her way to the kitchen to fix a drink.

Pulling herself up from the ground, Kagura slowly made her way to the room her boss was in. Leaning against the wall leading into the kitchen, she looked the woman over. Her hair was done up in a lose French braid and fell passed her bottom even with it pulled up. Violet markings adorned her face and wrist which stood out against her pale skin. 'Just like Sesshoumaru's.' She thought as she continued to scrutinize the demon. A violet crescent moon sat in the middle of her forehead like a third eye. Around the moon were four small silver stars placed at the top, right, bottom and left of the moon. 'Royalty...' Her thoughts were interrupted by a movement behind her boss. A sleek light grey tail twitched to the left, then right.

"Like what you see?" Her voice back to its normal feminine tone. "I know I did, it's one of the reasons I choose this demon. That and her obsession with Sesshoumaru makes my task all the more easy." Smiling, Shihara held out a glass of brandy. "Drink?" Seeing the glare come from the wind demon she shrugged and took a sip from the glass she had held out. "So, what of Sesshoumaru? He thought it was a dream, correct?" She asked as she swirled the contents of the glass.

Mentally her shoulders slumped, she had no idea what her boss had planned but she knew it couldn't be good. "As far as I know he did. When he closed his window he didn't seem upset." Kagura hissed.

Shihara nodded her head. "Good good, then things are going according to plan." She took another sip of her drink seemingly lost in thought. Bringing her silver eyes up to meet the wind demon's red ones she smirked. "Well that settles it then. You are to keep an eye on him at all times. I want to know everything he does. I want to know the when, whos and wheres of his life, every miniscule detail."

"What about Kagome?" She blurted out without really thinking. Seeing the look in her boss' eyes she regretted it immediately.

"She is none of your concern. I've already got something keeping an eye on the wench. Now that you know what you need to do, go. I do not wish for you to be in my sight any longer." With that, Shihara walked out of the room and sat back down in her chair slowly sipping her brandy. She watched as Kagura sighed and slowly made her way to the door. "Oh, one more thing..." Smiling when the woman came to a stop she added. "Let my other guest in when you leave."

She frowned, a bit puzzled by the last statement her boss had made but shrugged it off. She opened the front door, looked down and couldn't suppress the gasp that escaped her lips. A little girl stood on the porch, her hair as white as the snow. Cold, emotionless eyes stared up into hers and a lone tear slipped from Kagura's eyes. "Kanna?" Her name came out a whisper from her lips. 'It can't be, she died at Naraku's side in the final battle.' The girl said nothing, nor did she acknowledge the name spoken, as she slipped passed her into the house.

The little girl stood in front of the chair Shihara was sitting in. "You wished to see me." She stated, her voice monotone and held no emotion.

Anger flashed in her eyes but quickly subsided. "Yes, I think Kikyo might become a problem. She's already started to open her mouth to Kagome. I need you to watch her, and should she slip up or fail in her duties ... Relieve her of them." She watched as the girl nodded her head in response, then the girl turned and left.

Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples trying to ward off the oncoming headache as he watched the kit pace the length of his living room and back. "I told you already that I didn't want her to know yet." He ground out for the tenth time since the kit had shown up at his front door unexpectedly. "And you still took her home and then to top it off you had tea with her mother. Kami, I could gut you right now."

Shippo stopped his pacing, the fur on his tail bristling from anger. "She was drunk, what was I supposed to do? Let her drive home in a state like that? There was no way I could have done that. If she would have gotten hurt I would never have forgiven myself."

Kirara, who had been sitting quietly on the couch watching the whole mess, saw the demon lord's eyes narrow and start to bleed red. 'It's time I intervened before they kill each other.' She thought with a sigh as she stood and walked in between the two. "Listen, Sesshoumaru, I was there with him when he took her home." She stood her ground as she watched him turn his angered gaze to her. He opened his mouth to speak but she continued before he could get a word in edgewise. "Kagome had passed out before we even pulled out of your driveway. If we had let her drive home she would have been laying in a hospital bed right now. And as far as her mother goes, Shippo told her that we were friends from her school. So neither know any different, your secret is still safe."

Walking over to his mate, Shippo placed a hand on her shoulder. Looking to Sesshoumaru he shook his head. "I still don't know why you want to keep everything a secret from her. You know if she ever finds out you were keeping things, us, from her she's going to be furious."

Slamming his fist down onto the coffee table he let out a growl. "I want answers damn it! I want to know how she was alive five hundred years ago, only to disappear then reappear now still as youthful as the day I last set eyes on her." Taking in a slow, deep breath he tried calming himself. "She is human and by all laws of nature she shouldn't be among the living anymore."

Both Shippo and Kirara's eyes went wide. "She never told you?" The kitsune asked timidly knowing he was stepping into something he probably shouldn't be.

Rage threatened to override his now cool and calm manner. "Tell me what?" He bit out trying his hardest to keep from losing it.

Shippo sighed and looked to his mate; worry worked itself into his emerald green orbs. "You might want to sit down." He stated to the demon lord. When he didn't make a move to sit and his eyes hardened even more, the kit shook his head. "Fine, have it your way then" Glancing back to Kirara, he took her hand in his. He didn't know how Sesshoumaru was going to take this news and was frightened by that. He felt her give his hand a reassuring squeeze. Taking in a deep breath to calm his nerves, he began telling the demon lord about Kagome.

"WHAT?!?"

Birds flew from the trees outside the manor. The servants stilled, stopping what they were doing, too afraid to make any noise lest they upset their lord further. People passing by on the busy sidewalks outside stopped and stared strangely at the house the yell had come from. And one lone figure sitting on a park bench across the street went pale.

Lady Sethia:

I would like to give a shout out to those who reviewed the last chapter ...

Bob: Damn you and your good guesses! Lol Hai, it was Kagura but no one was supposed to know! I'm sure you got who possessed Shihara down too! Anyway, I'm glad you are enjoying my story. Making my readers happy makes it all the more fun to write it!

Jane: Thank you so much for reading my story and taking the time to review. It is much appreciated! I'm glad you are enjoying it so far and I can only hope to continue to keep you interested.

Reversed: I'm glad you think I'm doing a good job on my story. I don't know how many times I've read this story and thought 'Wow, I can't see how people like it. Some parts just seem so cheesy.' Lol

Missy Manda: Well here it is, and I won't deny you the next chapter of the story. It's nice to know that I have some devoted readers out there still. Specially with that long break I took from writing.


End file.
